HASTA EL AMANECER
by FeniXssa
Summary: Edward abandona de nuevo a Bella, 16 meses despues Edward y Allie aparecen, solo para proteger a Bella de los volturis, lo que ellos no saben es que ella tiene a 2 pequeños muy parecidos a Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAZ:**

**HABER LES EXPLICARE…ESTA HISTORIA YA LA TENIA PUBLICADA HACE RESTO EN MI BLOG…PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES…LA DECIDI PONER AKI EN MI FIC…!PARA USTEDES MI CHIKAS DEL BLOG POR CREER EN MI!, EN REALIDAD ESTA FUE MI 1MERA HISTORIA…ASIQ PS ESPERO Q LES GUSTE!**

**NOS VEMOS ABAJO!**

**"DESPEDIDAS**"

**BELLA POV**.  
-¿Que pasa Edward?- susurre, sabia que algo iba mal, pero no entendia porque, si en la tarde la habiamos pasado genial en nuestro prado, pero siempre que le mecionaba el tema de mi "renacer" se ponia tenso y sus ojos se tornaban ligeramente negros.  
-Nada-musito entre dientes, poso sus ojos en mi, al principio denotaban pena, melancolia y arrepentimiento, 3 segundos depues esos mismos hermosos ojos dorados me mostraron ira, rabia, impotencia, se veian frios, vacios y ...¿negros?...no no podía ser ya reconocía esa mirada, inmediatamente se me hizo un hueco en el corazón y las lagrimas nublaron mi vista, ¿acaso estaba destinada a sufrir, a vivir con la pena y el dolor como compañeros inseparables?, pero peor aún ¿estaba condenada a estar sola?...¿por que a mi?...espere pacientemente la ola de dolor, _1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10... _y nada.. de repente comence a sentir ira, rabia, ¿odio?  
-¿Estas llorando?  
-Ed...Edw...¡EDWARD!  
-¿Que te pasa?  
-¡TE ODIO! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ME PASA!  
-¿Que por que?

Escondi mi rostro , y mire hacia la ventanilla del auto, _oscuridad, _si, en ella me encontraria por siempre desde el momento en el que mi ANGEL mi EDWARD me dejara.

El sonido de un freno en seco me saco de mis pensamientos, a la vez que me impulsaba hacia adelante, por suerte traia puesto el cinturon de seguridad.

-Bella...-

No respondi sentía mi cara empapada por las lagrimas, pero estas no eran de dolor, ni tristeza, eran de ODIO y resentimiento, era presa de la rabia y la ira; _¿me habia desepcionado de nuevo?_

_¿me habia desilusionado otra vez? y... ¿que tal si ya no me amaba?..._

El sentimiento de rabia e impotencia se apodero de mi, esta vez no iba a callar, si iba a dejarme de nuevo no le permitiría verme como un zoombie otra vez _¡JAMAS! _.

Rapidamente me voltee y me encontre con esa maldita mirada _¡MIERDA!_, esta demostraba dolor, pena y melancolia.

EDWARD POV:

La mirada de Bella era dura, fria, inescrutable, pero me sorprendí al encontar en ella ¿odio?

-Bella...- al pronunciar su nombre algo dentro de mi pecho palpito ¿mi corazón?

-¿Que?

-¿Me odias?-susurre.

-No te odio Edward, es solo que...-sus ojos antes cegados por la rabia, ahora eran agonizantes y melancolicos, sin decir nada la atraje hacia mi pecho pero me separo sin respuesta alguna, trato de formar una sonrisa pero esta se torno en una mueca ya que esa "felicidad" no le llegaba a sus hermosos ojos marrones, la intente abrazar de nuevo, pero mi Bella me detuvo con su mano.

-Edward, ¿me amas?

-Mas que a mi vida- le conteste sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-¿Nos vamos a casar?

-Si, si quieres claro.

Dudo varios segundos en volver a hablar, solo miraba el anillo de compromiso.

-¿Te quieres casar con migo?

La verdad no entendia a que venia el interrogatorio, pero rapidamente le regale una sonrisa nerviosa y le di un -SI-

-¿Me convertiras despues del mtrimonio?

Deje escapar un gruñido por lo bajo, es que el solo hecho de dejar a mi angel sin alma, y ser el futuro responsable de ello, hacia que el odio se acrecentara en mi, pero no un odio hacia ella, si no un odio dirigido a mi, por ser tan egoista y negarle la oportunidad de tener una vida normal con otros humanos.

-Bella ya hemos hablado de esto.

-¡No Edward! ¡NECESITO UNA RESPUESTA AQUI Y AHORA!

Me quede perplejo ante esta reacción, Bella estaba irreconocible, definitivamente esta era otra Bella, esta no era MI Bella. El shok en el que me encontraba era algo muy muy nuevo en mí, el sonido de la puerta de copiloto cerrarse me saco de mis ensoñasiones...su silla estaba vacía.

BELLA POV:

_¡ANDA SAL RAPIDO!¡CORRE CORRE ANTES QUE SE DE CUENTA! ¿esta era yo?, _la que había sido capaz de dejar a Edward, a mi amadisimo Edward, a mi novio, a mi me atrevi a voltear en ningun segundo, solo corrí y corrí, claro me caí infinidad de veces, y desde ahora ya no estaba mi dios heleno para evitar el golpe.

-¿Bella?-una vocesilla me llamo entre los arboles.

-¿Alice?- pregunte asustada.

Alice salío de un arbol y me miro con tristeza-Bella ¿ya no lo quieres?

-Si, claro que lo quiero Alice, lo amo y lo amare por siempre, pero no puedo estar con el si no soy como el.

-¿Por que?

-¿Que pasará cuando me pregunten si soy su abuela?

-....

Seguí caminando

-Bella, entiendelo por favor, esto es muy dificíl para el, vivan el presente ¡el ahora!

-No Alice tambien quiero pensar en el futuro, si el en verdad me amara, me transformaria, para estar juntos por toda la eternidad, pero me di cuenta que no le importo, y decidí terminar con esto de una buena vez.

-Bella...ah...por favor...-rogo poniendo su cara de cordero degollado.

-No Alice-la corte antes de que siguiera.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si- musite.

-¿Segura segura?

-¡SI!

-Esta bien Isabella, si eso es lo que quieres, no voy a interferir mas, es tu felicidad la que esta en juego, ah y Edward si te ama, nunca dudes de ello, solo que !entiende¡, perder el alma es un asunto muy delicado, bueno recuerda que te quiero como si fueras mi hermana y que nunca te olvidare.

Senti un dolor punzante en todo mi cuerpo al comprender las palabras de Alice, esta sería la ultima vez que quizas la vea.

-Alice yo tambien te quiero y mucho, y espero que me entiendas.

Nos abrazamos por un largo rato, cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando como loca, y mi hermanita con sus sollozos secos.

-Adios hermanita Bella-dijo Alice entre cortadamente.

-Adios hermanita Alice-le dije con algo de hipo.


	2. SORPRESAS

*****SORPRESAS***  
**

**BELLA POV:  
**  
Estaba en mi habitación acostada en la cama viendo la foto que Carlisle nos habia tomado a Edward y a mi en mi cumpleaños numero 19, nos veiamos muy felices, amandonos _¡maldito mentiroso!¡te odio! _, pense para mí, el sol ardiente de Phoenix se colaba por la ventana haciendo que quisiera asomarme por ella ¿para que?¿crees que podras salir a la LUZ?, si hacia 2 semanas me habia venido a vivir en Phoenix con mi mamá y Phil, aparentemente Charlie no puso problema al contarle que habia decidido DEJAR a Edward, NO que el me habia dejado.  
Mi celular comenzo a sonar comenze a rebuscar en el bolso pero no lo encontraba, el celular dejo de sonar, segui buscando cuando me tope con "mi calendario personal", _no no no puede ser, _hice cuentas otra vez y mi respiración se entrecorto,_ haber Bellita, ¿estas segura?, debe haber un error, talvez por el estres y la depre se te atraso ¿cierto?, yo no puedo estar _embarazada... ahogue un grito, pero como era de esperarce mi madre ya estaba parada en frente mio intercambiando miradas entre yo y el calendario.  
-¿Mamá?-le susurre.  
-¿¡BELLA ESTAS ESTAS ESTAS EMBARAZADA?!  
-NO NO BUENO NO SE.  
-¿BELLA EN QUE PENSABAS?, ¿DONDE QUEDO TU SENTIDO DE RESPONABILIDAD?.  
-Yo...yo...pues...  
Comence a llorar desconsolablemente, mientras mi madre me abrazaba y me susurraba palabaras al oido de animo.

Al día siguiente fui con mi madre al medico en donde comprobaron lo que tanto me temía, estaba embarazada, y peor aun hace aproximadamente 3 semanas habia dejado al padre de mi hijo.  
Renee lo tomo muy mal al principio, pero con el paso de los meses me perdono y se mostraba muy emocionada con la idea de ser abuela, al igual que Charlie.  
Cuando estaba en mi quinto mes de embarazo, fui con Renee a hacerme una ecografia, para saber si mi niño estaba bien y tambien para conocer su sexo.  
-Los 2 se encuentran muy bien-hablo el doctor sacandome de mis pensamientos.  
_Momentito ¿los 2? se refiere a mi y a mi niño ¿cierto?_  
-1 es un niño y el otro es una niña-prosiguio el doctor mirando la pantalla.  
-¿QUE?  
-Srita Isabella, ¿acaso no sabía que estaba esperando mellizos?  
-No, realmente no.  
-¡OH!¡Bella 2!¡Que felicidad!-grito mi madre.

_¿Esa era mi madre?_

_-_¿Mamá no estas enfadada?

-No claro que no, como iba ha estarlo?, vamos a tener una Isabellita jugando con muñekitas, y a un Edw...

-¡MAMÁ!

-Lo siento lo siento, mi vida no quise decirte eso, solo me deje llevar por el momento.

-Tranquila, ya paso.

****JUNIO****

****JULIO****

****AGOTSTO****

****SEPTIEMBRE*****

*****OCTUBRE*****

Estaba en mi ultimo mes de embarazo, estba muy muy contenta de que muy pronto iba a tener a mis 2 hijos entre mis brazos, amandolos, y aunque la ausencia de Edward todavia me afectara, mis niños serian un motivo mas para salir adelante y para ser feliz. Viviria el presente...

Renee no cabia en sí, habia comprado infinidad de cosas, ropa, juguetes, teteros (mamilas),implementos de aseo, en fin muchas muchas cosas para sus nietos.

Definitivamente estaba lista para el gran día...

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUU-RE CORTO LO SE, PERO VOY A SUBIR TODOS LOS CAPS DE UNA….NO KIERO HACER ENOJAR A MIS AMIGAS DEL BLOG…NO C LO MERECEN, CHIKAS HAN ESPERADO MUXO LO CE, AL FIN DE CUENTAS SI RECIBO MENOS RR, NO ME IMPORTA, PORK LO Q ME INTERESA ES Q USTEDES LEAN Y DISFRUTEN DE MI FIC…ASI Q NOS VEMOS AHORA EN EL SIG CAP.**


	3. NUEVOS

*****NUEVOS***  
**

BELLA POV:

Solo recuerdo un dolor en la parte baja de mi vientre, los gritos de mi mamá y a Phil llamando a una ambulancia...todo se volvio negro...

Cuando desperte estaba en una habitación muy bonita e iluminada, repleto de flores, globos y peluches.

Renee estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja aoreja caragndo a un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta rosa, senti una emoción gigante e instintivamente alce mis brazos hacia mi niña, mi madre me miro con dulzura y me lo entrego.

-Renesmee(NA: Sorry, no se me ocurrio otro nombre, me parece que este es el perfecto, ¿ciertop?, si lo se "q señorita tan "creativa" (notese el sarcasmo) ja xD)-le dije acariciando su suve y calentita mejilla, sus ojos que mostraban curiosidad al principio se tornaron dulces e inocentes, eran marrones como los mios, su cabello color bronce, _COMO EDWARD---_ su piel era blanca, y dura pero a la vez suave, ¿que cualidades tendra de _el_?, la atraje a mi pecho y bese su manita, era la cosita mas bonita que haya visto en mi vida. hablando de cositas bonitas _¿donde esta mi niño?_  
-¿Mamá?  
-¿Si cariño?  
-¿Mi niño donde esta?-pregunte algo nerviosa.  
-Oh! Claro mi vida, dame un minuto.  
En menos de 1 minuto mi mamá estaba con un bultito en una manta azul, me embargo la emoción (otra vez...), le entregue a Renesmee a mi madre y abri mis brazos para recibir a mi niño.  
Mi bebé era hermosisimo tenia los ojos color onice-derretido, tenia el cabello algo desordenado y de mi color, al igual que su hermana tenia la piel palida dura y suave.  
-Antony...Te amo mi vida...-le susurre el me abrazo mas fuerte.  
Mis hijos eran lo mejor que me habia pasado en mi vida, los amaba, y estaría dispuesta a dar la vida por ellos.  
Recibi llamadas de casi toda la gente de Forks, Charlie no cabia en si de felicidad, mis compañeros del instituto estaban muy felices tambien, al final de la tarde recibi la llamada de la persona que menos esperaria recibir...  
-¿Bella?  
-¿Jake?  
-Hay Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, ¿tan rapido me hiciste tio?-estallo en carcajadas, ese era el viejo Jake, mi viejo Jake.  
-Jake, gracias yo tambien estoy tan feliz, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy de que me llames, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado.  
-Yo tambien Bells, me has hecho mucha falta, los chicos de la Push preguntan por la "loca del acantilado", ¡Dios Bella!¡ya eres leyenda local!-volvio a reir como loco, me contagio su risa.  
-Bella ya en serio, ¿cuando vas a venir quiero conocer a mis sobrinos?

-¿Bella?  
-Eh...Jake...no se...  
-Isabella, si es por ellos no te preocupes, ellos se fueron hace 8 meses, no tienes de que preocuparte.  
-Te propongo algo Jake, porque 1mero no vienes a visitarme, y cuando mis bebés esten mas grandes, y puedan viajar, te prometo que los llevare.  
Parecio meditarlo por un largo segundo...suspiro derrotado.  
-Esta bien Bells, estare alli en 3 días.  
-Gracias Gracias Gracias...Te quiero ¿lo sabias?  
-Si Bella ya lo sabia, mmmm cambiando de tema....¿ellos....bueno...  
-Escupelo Jake.  
-¿Ellos son chupasangres?  
-Bueno tienen la piel palida, y es dura, un olor dulzon como el de ellos, pero su piel es suve, y lloran, no se si se alimentan de sangre pero me reciben la leche.  
-Oh, y ¿como los vas a llamar?  
-Renesmee y ....Antony.  
-Hay Bella...¿No crees que te haces daño recordando el pasado con nombres?  
-No importa-le conteste algo molesta.  
-Ya tranquila Isabella.  
-¡Jake!  
-Bueno BELLA, me tengo que ir, te llamo despues, cuida a mis sobrinos, te quiero!  
-Gracias Jake, Gracias por todo en serio.  
-De nada Bella, Adios!  
-Te quiero Jake, CHAUUU!  
PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.  
Al dia siguiente me dieron de alta, al llegar a casa me llamo Jake para confirmar su vista, mi mamá no se despegaba de sus nietos al igual que Phil, Charlie llamaba todos los días, por 1mera vez en muchos meses me sentia completa.  
La visita de Jake fue a decir verdad algo corta solo se quedo 3 días, pero bien que supo aprovechar esos días, jugueteaba con mis niños, y los trataba como muñequitos, se veia el amor entre los 3.  
-Jake no es necesario.  
-Claro que si Bella, tienes una responsabilidad y una bien grande, ademas soy el tio.  
-No jake.  
suspiro pesadamente.  
-Isabella no te pongas dificil, solo extiende la mano y ya.  
-Esta bien pero solo por esta vez.  
Deposito un rollito de billetes en mi mano, me dio un gran abrazo, un beso en la frente ,lloro al despedirce de los niños, y se fue.  
Al llegar a casa todas las luces estaban apagas ¿que pasa?, el temor me invadio,trague pesadamente, y me dirigi a la casa, al entrar me sorprendi al ver en la sala 2 pares de ojos color dorado examinandome curiosamente.  
-Isabella ¿cierto? solo asenti con la cabeza, queria gritar, correr, mis bebés estaban dormidos profundamente en los brazos del otro vampiro.  
-Un placer mi nombre es Andrew...

**WOW! NOS LEEMOS AHORITA EN EL CAP 4….XD! JAMAS HABIA ESCRITO TAN RAPIDO! BUENO TECNICAMENTE….JEJEJEJE**

**ASI Q DISFRUTEN!**


	4. MI NUEVA FAMILIA

**"MI NUEVA FAMILIA"**

No se como, pero extendi mi mano y la estreche con el tal Andrew.  
-Te presento a Mariane mi hermana.  
La nombrada levanto la cabeza y me sonrio.  
-Un gusto Isabella.  
-Ig...igua...igualmente-tartamudee.  
-Bueno me imagino que te preguntaras ¿quienes somos nosotros?  
Solo asenti con la cabeza, el me sonrio me tomo de la mano, su tacto era frio, pero hizo que mil descargas electricas me recorrieran.  
-Como veras somos vampiros, nuestra dieta es digamos mmm distinta.  
-Son vegetarianos-respondi sin darme cuenta.

-¿como lo sabes?

-Por el color de sus ojos.

- Ves te lo dije- hablo por 1mera vez Mariane.

-Mariane...-susurro Andrew con un deje molesto.

-Bueno como te iba diciendo somos vegetarianos, te contare que naci en Volterra en 1892, y fui convertido por un gardia de los Volturi en el año de 1912, con 20 años eternos-por un segundo fijo su vista en el infinito ¿queriendo recordar?-el guardia Felix me formo en sus filas, estuve a su servicios por 90 años, no se como pero tambien encontraron a mi hermana y la convirtieron aun en contra de mi voluntad-Andrew apreto sus puños y sus ojos se oscurecieron, respiro profundamente y prosiguio-a ella tambien la volvieron su esclava, cierta noche por casualidad escuche al señor Aro hablar con Cayo acerca de una vieja leyenda de vampiros y humanos-me miro fijamente, trague pesadamente-"De entre todos los vampiros, nacera uno de "alma" noble y pura, y de entre todos los humanos nacera una que no les tema con un alma humilde e igual de pura, y el destino se encargara de juntarlos, si el logra vencer a su monstruo interno, y ella logra sobrevivir, nacera el amor, fruto de ello 2 semiinmortales, con caracterizticas vampiricas y caracterizticas humanas que les permitiran caminar entre los mortales, y vencer su sed..."

-y y y¿que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?-pregunte mirando a mis niños.

-Mucho Isabella.

-¿por que?

- Porque tu eres esa humana.

Todo me comenzo a dar vueltas y la vision me fallaba.

-Y los bebés son esos semi-inmortales.

- Y ¿ustedes para que estan aca?

-No me has dejado terminar la leyenda Isabella, reiterando bien , si esos niños llegaran a nacer, serían por decir asi "los nuevos reyes" de nuestra raza, con el tiempo van a crecer y asi mismo sus habilidades, al cumplir 6 años seran practicamente indestructibles e inmortales. Ahora si puedo responder tu pregunta, fuimos enviados para protegerlos.

-¿qu q que?

-Tranquila Isabella, como te dije antes les servi 90 años a ellos, pero me canse de ser tratado como un peon, y es hora de acabar con su reinadito de dolor. Estos niños tus hijos son la salvación de nuestra raza, y estamos dispuestos a dar la "vida" por ellos, llevamos 5 años escondidos formando un ejercito y llevando la leyenda por todo el mundo, para asi conseguir fuerza y en la

batalla poder vencer. Duramos 2 años buscandote y hace 5 meses te encontramos desde entonces te hemos estado protegiendo y escoltando a todos lados.

-¿en la ba ba bat batalla? ¿cual batalla?

-Nos enfrentaremos a los Volturis, ellos tambien te han estado siguiendo la pista, y no tardaran en encontrarte, por eso nos les adelantamos y venimos por tus bebés.

-¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE? NO A MIS BEBÉS NO SE LOS LLEVAN A NINGUNA PARTE!

-Respira Isabella, no me malinterpretes tu vendras con nosotros, es obvio que ellos tienen un lazo muy fuerte con tigo, no somos los Volturis Isabella, aunque no lo creas tambien sentimos.

Senti mi respiración agitarce Volturis+Renegados+Bebés=Mueteee, todo me daba vueltas, demasiada información por hoy, ¿que hago? y ¿que tal si es una trampa? hay nooo ¿que hago?

-Vienen para aca.

-Apurate Isabella.

-¿Qienes vienen?

-Los volturis.

No se de donde saque las fuerza, pero me pare, aliste algo de tomar para mis niños y para abrigarlos

-Estoy lista.

Al principio me miraron sorprendidos pero luego asintieron, abrigaron a los bebés Andrew cargo, y comenzo a correr junto con Mariane, llegamos al aeropuerto de Phoenix, tomamos un vuelo privado y salimos a un rumbo desconocido para mí.

Habia dejado todo atras por salvar a mis bebés, en el vuelo hable con Andrew, donde me conto cosas de el y su hermana, yo les conte sobre los bebés.

-¿y el tal Edward te dejo?-pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa Andrew.

-Terminamos.

-¿Puedo saber por que?

Supire.

-Porque el no queria convertirme en una de ustedes, justificando que no queria condenar mi alma.

-Que idiota, yo hubiera estado en su lugar, te hubiera convertido con tal de pasar una eternidad a tu lado...bueno.

Un leve sonrojo me invadio.

-A proposito Bella, hay algo que no te he contado aún.

-Hay y ahora que?

--Bueno no se si te habras dado cuenta pero, tus niños son mitad humanos y mitad vampiros.

-Si eso ya lo se.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que lo mas probable...hay... bueno...

-¿que?

-Lomasprobableesquetuteconviertasenvampirotambien-

-¿q qu q que?

-Bueno al albergar 9 meses a 2 semi-inmortales, pues formas parte de ellos tambien, compartes el ADN de ellos, al igual que la sangre de ellos se mezcla, a decir verdad es algo nunca antes visto, porque te convertiras sin ser mordida, y la agonia de varios días se repartira por años, y nisiiera la sentiras.

-O sea que seré vampira.

-Lo mas probable es que si, tenemos que esperar unos días, meses, o quizas años.

AH! que ironia, cuando queria ser vampira no se me cumplio, y ahora que lo seré y nisiquiera sentire la ponzoña lo sere, pero el amor de mi vida no estara con migo, para pasar la eternidad junto a mí.

Cuando me dí cuenta el avión estaba aterrizando.

-Bienvenida a Japón.

Japooooooooooooooooooon!

Solte el aire, y por 1mera vez en muchos años no me senti con miedo, estaba por empezar una nueva vida, con mi nueva familia.

**PARECE Q VOY EN UNA MARATON…DE SEGURO YA UBIERA GANADO ….XD!**

**CAP 5 CAP 5 CAP 5: DENTRO DE UNOS MINUTITOS…**


	5. VISITANTES

**"VISITANTES"**

BELLA POV:

Despues del viaje nos fuimos a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, todo estaba muy oscuro, y en silencio solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento chocar contra los babus y pinos alerededor de la casa, esta era grande sin ventanas y 2 puertas una grande _supongo que para guardar los autos _y la otra esra pequeña y de metal. El interior era muy acogedor, la sala era espaciosa y con muebles de epoca,_ de seguro Esme estaria muy feliz de ver esto..._supire eal recordarlos, al parecer nadie lo noto menos mal... en una esquina habia una pequeña chimenea, Andrew se dirigio a prenderla, mientras yo llevaba a Renesmee dormida en mis brazos escaleras arriba seguida por Mariane quien cargaba a Antony.

Los dejamos en la 1mera habitación, los arrope y sali con Mariane quien me miraba detenidamente.

-Tranquila todo va a salir bien, somos bastantes.

-¿Eh?

-Te notas preocupada, lo veo en tus ojos, que al parecer ya estan cambiando.

-¿mis ojos?

-Si, que raro pense que se te pondrían de un color oscuro, o rojo, pero se estan tornando de un lindo caramelo derretido.-dijo examinandome mas de cerca.

Me acerque al espejo, y comprobe lo que Mariane me dijo

-¡Oh Dios mio!-grite sorprendida.

-Si, es extraño, pero al menos te liberaste de la tortura de los lentes de contacto-dijo bajando las gradas y dejandome sola frente al espejo.

Toque mi rostro, me mire fijamente los ojos, y note como sutilmente se iba formando unas bolsitas purpuras debajo de ellas, _el cambio se esta dando...¿seria posible que me estubiera tranformando en un vampiro?_

_******************************************************************************_

Los meses pasaron volando. mis niños a pesar de cumplir 7 meses, parecian de 2 años, ya hablaban, y eran muy activos e inteligentes, dormian 4 horas, su piel era dura y suave, no tan palida como la de un vampiro, ademas de ser muy calida, cuando los bebés cumplieron 4 meses descubrí que tenian "dones", el de Antony era telepatia, y el de Renesmee era telequinesis.

Andrew y Manriane se mostraban maravillados con ellos, y se notaban que los querian bastante; yo por mi parte, estaba en paz, y feliz, mi tranformación habia terminado, ahora era oficialmente una vampira.

Andrew habia insistido una y otra vez en que fueramos algo más, al principio me negue, pero no perdia nada, ademas estoy harta de no tener un compañero, Andrew era muy amable, carñoso, detallista, y queria mucho a mis bebés, despues de pensarlo mucho salí con el, y ahora eramos novios, llevabamos 1 mes saliendo, se podía decir que estaba feliz, completa, no me faltaba nada, tenia a mis niños, a una excelente familia que me apoyaba y me queria, nada pordria dañar esto.

-¿Bella?¿quieres ir a dar un paseo con migo?

-¿eh?

Jajajajajajajajaja-¿que si quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

-¡Oh! si si claro.

Corrimos hasta llegar a un pequeño y frondoso bosque, el astro rey hizo precencia revelando así los pequeños brillos que destellaban en toda mi piel, Andrew se paro en seco, se sorprendio, pero luego me regalo una sornisa sincrera, por mi parte estaba en shok, ¡mi piel brillaba!, _como la de Edward,_ mi corazón se detuvo, el dolor me invadio al recordar aquella tarde en nuestro prado en Forks, en donde los 2 nos habiamos declarado..._el no te quiere_ me repetia una y otra vez, la rabia llego al fin, sin pensarlo mande mi mano con una fuerza sobrenatural hacia un viejo arbol, pero mi sorpresa fue al girarme y ver a Andrew tirado en el suelo, sorprendido, y con los ojos bien abiertos.  
-Andrew, ¿que coño haces en el suelo?  
-¿Eh?-genial el golpe lo dejo tarado.  
-¿Que te paso?  
-¿No te diste cuenta? vaya que raro, pense que te habias enojado por algo, o habias recordado a _alguien._  
-¿y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunte con impaciencia.  
-Yo me acerque para poder hablarte, pero tus ojos se pusieron muy negros, retrocedi, pero ya era muy tarde, tu mano volo por el aire golpeandome en el pecho, y debo decir que tienes bastante fuerza, digno ejemplo de un neofito.  
_tonta y mas tonta ¡grandioso! ¡simplemente grandioso!_  
_-_Andrew los siento tanto, algunos recuerdos vinieron a mi, y no se que me paso, siempre me controlo, pero esta vez no se que carajos me paso, lo siento.  
¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!-tranquila Bella ya estoy acostumbrado, cambiando de tema- se torno serio- ¿lo recordaste a el?¿cierto?  
_oh oh_  
-Si, pero recuerdos que odio, que no quiero revivir, es mas que nunca debieron de haber ocurrido-mi voz salio envenenada.  
-Wow Bella das miedo.-dijo Andrew retrocediendo un paso.  
-Ya dejate de estupideces, ¿para que vinimos aqui?  
Note como Andrew se ponia tenso, y desviaba la mirada.  
-¿Andrew?  
-¡Mandición!-grito parandose y mirando en dirección al bosque.  
-¿Que paso?  
-....-no hibo respuesta, Andrew se tenso más,y miraba en todas las direcciones.  
-Andrew

-¡Andrew!¡maldita sea!¡ que carajos pasa!  
-Creo que tenemos compañia- dijo en tono sombrio, y respirando profundamente.

**AGUA AGUA! ME DESHIDRATO…XD!...CAP 6 CAP 6 CAP 6….XD!**


	6. CALLEJON SIN SALIDA

"**CALLEJON SIN SALIDA"**

-Buenas tardes Isabella-saludo una voz gruesa y melodiosa.

Lentamente me voltie y me encontre con 3 personas, llevaban una capa negra que les cubria el rostro.

-_Bella vete-_me dijo Andrew, me extraño al verle que no habia movido sus labios ¿sera que tengo un poder? ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡tengo el poder de Edward!, ¿pero yo puedo hablar por la mente?, bien probemos.

-¿_Andrew?- _Andrew me miro sorprendido, pero luego se le dibujo una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-_Bella, tal parece, que tienes un don, pero ese no es el asunto ahora, tienes que irte Isabella, no hay tiempo._

_-¿Que? ¡¿POR QUE?!, ¿quienes son?_

_-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, vete, ¡YA!_

_-No, ¡no me voy!._

_-Bella..._

_-¿quienes son?_

-Bella-hablo una voz melodiosa y cantarina.

-¿Alice?

- Hay Bella, ¡no sabes cuanto te he extrañado!-la duendecilla salto hacia mi, dandome un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo tambien te he extrañado Alice, ¿pero que haces aqui? ¿como sabias en donde estaba?

-Hay Bella es una larga historia, una muy larga historia.

Alice iba a presentarme a los otros 2 desconocidos, pero Andrew la interrumpio.

-Bella-me llamo Andrew.

-¡Oh! , Alice, mira te presento a Andrew el es mi ...

-Novio-contesto cortante el.

Alice hizo una mueca de desagrado, lo miro por un segundo, pero luego le tendio la mano.

-Un gusto, Alice C

-Cullen- la corto otra vez.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Bella me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

-Allie ¿quienes vienen contigo?

Alice puso cara de horror, trate de leerle la mente, pero me bloqueo.

-¿Alice?

-Hola Bella-dijo una voz suave y aterciopelada.

Uno de los encapuchados, bajo su capa, dejando al descubierto el mas hermosos de los angeles, su cabello color Bronce, su piel palida, y sus ojos de un hermoso dorado. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, la vista se me volvio nublosa, y las piernas me fallaban.

-Hola Edward-no se de donde saque mi voz para contestarle.

Andrew se paro en ese instante llego a mi lado, y me cogio de la cintura.

El otro encapuchado avanzo un paso y se libero de ella.

-¿Rosalie?

-¿Que tal Bella?-dijo mirandome de arriba a abajo.-¡Maldición!, ya es muy tarde.-dijo mirando a Edward.

El mencionado avanzo un paso hacia mí, Andrew le gruño, y retrocedio con migo.

-Edward-lo llamo Alice.

-¡Maldito!¡tu tu tu!¡mira en lo que la convertiste!-grito Edward señalandolo acusatoriamente.

Andrew, iba a avanzar, lo detube.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA EDWARD?!  
-¡MIRA EN LO QUE TE CONVERTISTE!¡YA ERES UNA DE NOSOTROS!  
-¿y?  
-¡¿por qué?!  
-Eso a ti no te incumbe.  
Edward bufo molesto, Andrew me apreto más fuerte, se formo el silencio, un silencio bastante incomoda, Rosalie, fue la 1mera en romperlo.  
-Que estupida eres Isabella, hiciste todo esto por un simple capricho.  
-Hay Rosalie, tu no hables, no tienes derecho a juzgarme, no sabes, como y porqué me convertí.  
Ella me miró furiosa, pero luego me ignoro.  
-Bella, podemos hablar-pregunto Alice.  
-No, no puede-intervino Andrew.  
-¡TU NO ERES NADIE, PARA DECIRLE LO QUE ELLA HACE!  
-¿y tu sí?-se mifo Andrew.

-Bella, vamonos-ordeno Andrew.  
-Bella...-rogo Alice.  
-Andrew, adelantate, igual no me voy a demorar, cuida a Renesmee y a Antony._¡maldición!¡¿por qué todo me sale mal?! ¡genial simplemente genial!_

Alice me miro curiosa, al igual que sus acompañantes.

Andrew asintio pesadamente, y hecho a correr.  
_-Ten cuidado-_me hablo en la mente Andrew.

-Bella, ¿quienes son Renesmee y Antony?- pregunto Alice, mientras se sentaba en una roca.  
-Son mis...mascotas...si mis mascotas.  
Alice levanto una ceja.  
-¿Mascotas?-pregunto Rosalie.  
-Aja  
-Eres una pesima mentirosa Bella-hablo Edward, lo ignore.  
-Son perros?  
-No  
-gatos?  
-no  
-aves?  
-no  
-un pez?  
-si un pez.  
-HA! ¡MENTIROSA! TU DIJISTE QUE ERAN 2!-dijo euforica Alice.  
Rosalie rio, y Edward tambien lo hizo, lo mire envenenadamente, y trato de disimularlo con una tos.  
-¿Son humanos?  
-no  
-Vampiros?  
-no  
-¿entonces?  
-Son los hijos de Andrew y su ex mujer, murio al tenerlos, ella era humana.  
Alice ahogo un grito, al igual que rosalie, Edward estaba callado.  
-Y andrew era vampiro?  
-Si, se enamoro de ella, al igual que ella de él, se casaron, y ella quedo en embarazo de mellizos, al nacer, ella murió, el no pudo salvarla, era muy tarde-_se me estaba facilitando esto de mentir,¡wow!, esto era bastante raro, pero a la vez, me evitaba muchos problemas._  
-AH!-dijo Alice algo desilusionada.  
-¿y que los trae por aquí?-pregunte sin darle mucha importancia.  
-Venimos a llevarte con nosotros-hablo Edward.


	7. HAY ROSE

**"¡HAY ROSE!"**

-¿Perdón?- le dije frunciendo el ceño e intercambiando una mirada de "_explicate por favor"_ a Alice.

-Veras Bella, aunque no puedo ver tu futuro, despues de que nos marcharamos de Forks, te estuvimos vigilando, para evitar que te padara algo malo-_hay no!¿entonces sabe lo de mis niños?_

-ubo algunas...complicaciones, los Volturis, nos encontraron, y tuvimos que dejarte sola, a la merced de Victoria, los Volturis nos tomaron prisioneros, ellos tenian que encontrarte antes que nosotros, nos amenazaron-se le corto la voz a Alice, pero Rosalie rodo los ojos y prosiguio-con que si nos ibamos del lado de ellos, al momento que te encontraran te matarían, lo que no logro entender es ¿por qué?, los Volturis nunca se comportan de una manera tan hostil, y tan posesiva con una simple humana-dijo desdeñosamente-

digo ¿qué tienes tu de especial?,si eres tan corriente, tan normal- me miro con suficiencia.-¿o es que escondes algo Isabella?- dijo mirandome directo a los ojos acusatoriamente.

-Yo?...no...no nada-le conteste nerviosamente.

-Maldita mentirosa!-exploto Rose.

-¡ROSALIE BASTA!-le grito Edward avanzando hacia mí, yo guarde silencio, pensando en una forma de escapar de esta.

-¿Qué se te comieron la lengua los ratones Isabellita?

-...

-Habla ya!

-....

-¿Rose de que hablas? deja en paz a Bella.-le dijo con los ojos cerrados Alice, seguro estaba teniendo una vision...momento ¿vision?_hay no!_

_-¡_O SE LO DICES TU O SE LO DIGO YO!-me señalo con el dedo.

-No puede ser...-susurro Alice, abriendo los ojos, en ese instante el semblante de Edward cambio a curiosidad.

Reino el silencio, yo solo miraba a Edward con miedo, Rosalie, me sonreia de manera diabolica, y Alice me miraba de arriba a abajo intentando decifrar algo.

-Pues bien, como veo que tu no dices nada, lo dire yo-dijo avanzando un paso Rose, Edward corrio hacia mí, en actitud protectora mostrando los dientes, y gruñendo, me invadio una sensación de DEJA VU, _escena en el prado...llegan los nomadas...Edward se posiciona delante mío...James no deja de mirarme...las aletas de su nariz se dilatan...Edward gruñe..._

-¡NO!-le grite a Rose.

-¿Que pasa Bella?- hablo Edward preocupado.

-Lo que pasa es que Bella, tiene algo muy importante que decirte Edward- hablo Alice, riendo tiernamente.-¿verdad Bella?-me miro como quien dice_ "si no se lo dices te MATO"_

Yo estaba en shok, las palabras no me salían, baje la mirada avergonzada, pense en correr.

-Ni se te ocurra-me amenazo Alice _¡diablos! ¡claro, ella es Madame Alice!_

Guarde otra vez silendio, tratando de organizar las ideas, trate de leerle los pensamientos a cada uno, pero todos estaban en blanco,¡mierda!.

-¡Al carajo!, ¡BELLA TUVO 2 HIJOS!-grito Rose, a Edward casi se le salen los ojos, y su mandibula se desencajo, Alice estaba muy muy muy seria, mirando envenenadamente a Rose.

Otro silencio.

-¡EDWARD!¡REACCIONA MALDITASEA!¡NO ME ESCUCHASTE?!¡BELLA TIENE 2 HIJOS!-y Edward seguia mirando al infinito...

-¡Y SON TUYOS!-Rose le hablo más fuerte. y Edward seguia sin reaccionar, me estaba comenzando a preocupar, Alice avanzo hacia nosotros, me sonrio, y me abrazo, Rosalie bufo, y sigui mirando a Edward, ¿quieren saber como seguia?...igual...o peor...

La paciencia de Rosalie se colmo, saco su mano, y se la estampo con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla de Edward, este volo por los aires y cayo chocando con unos cuantos arboles viejos.

Alice rio por lo bajo, mientras Rosalie rodaba los hojos y susurraba un-Hombres-, yo en cambio, apenas estaba comenzando a procesar la información.

Edward ya lo sabe...ahhhhhhh....ya.....hay noooooooooo!, Edward ya lo sabe!

**FINITO!**

**CASI NO ACABO MI CARRERA…BUENO MAÑANA SI NO SE ME ATRAVIESA NADA ¬¬, SUBO, AUNQ NO PROMETO NADA…¿OK?**

**SPERO Q LES GUSTE..**

**Y Q CONSTE Q HICE TODO ESTO….PORK YA TENIA LA HISTORIA EN MI BLOG…NO SE HAGAN ILUSIONES CON ESPINAS DE ROSAS, O TRAVESURAS DE UNA PRINCESA…**

**AHORA SI ¿COMENTARIOS?¿DUDAS?¿TOMATAZOS?¿PATADAS?...EHHHH?**

**BESOS!**

**KUIDENC!**

***********T.V.K********MEL************


	8. ELLOS TAMBIEN SON MIOS

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ MIZ NIÑAS!**

**POS POR AKI SUB UN CAP…Q HACE MUXO NO LO HACIA…NIÑAS DEL BLOG: ¡NO ME MATEN SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!**

**GRAZIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX A TODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX POR SUS RR, FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS!¡SON LO MEJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!**

**NOS VEMOS ABAJO!**

***********************************************************************************************

"**ELLOS TAMBIEN SON MIOS"**

**EPOV:**

-¿Qué quieres decir Rose?

-¡HAY POR DIOS!¡ES TAN OBVIO!¡POR QUE ERES TAN IMBECIL EDWARD?!-me grito Rose.

-¡Y TU MOCOSA!¿POR QUE CARAJOS NO DIJISTE NADA?- volvió a gritarle a mi Bella, la cual estaba mirando a Allie, pidiéndole ayuda.

-Calma Rose,¿Edward?- mi hermana me miro con preocupación.

-Si?-

-Vaya, hasta que por fin vuelves!, ¿estas bien?

Y ese fue el detonante de todo, la información que me dijo Rose, comenzó a ser procesada, y la verdad me llego de golpe…¿yo tenia dos hijos?...¿Bella me había mentido?...¿Por qué?...

-Dime que no es verdad-le dije mirándola a los ojos a Bella.-Dime, que tu no fuiste capaz de ocultarme que tengo 2 hijos, por favor dime que no es verdad…por favor- la mire con un dolor solo comparable cuando deje a Bella, ella agacho la cabeza, mientras gruesas lagrimas caian por sus ojos.

Un gruñido gutural broto de mi pecho, al darme cuenta de la realidad, Bella,mi Bella ¿me había ocultado algo tan importante?...me sentí utilizado, humillado, engañado.

Saque mi mano, y la estampe con toda mi furia en una roca haciéndola añicos, Bella sollozo más fuerte, mientras Allie, la abrazaba, y Rose, me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-No la defiendas Alice, ¡me mintió!¡¿no entiendes ME MINTIO?!-grite dándole a un árbol, haciéndolo despegar sus raíces y volar varios metros más allá.

-No sabes como fueron las cosas Edward- hablo por 1mera vez Bella, alzo su vista y me miro con seguridad en sus palabras.

-Si Edward, mira, e-Alice me iba a mostrar unas imágenes, pero la detuve con un gruñido más fuerte, sentí como me tensaba.

-¡BASTA!¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI!¡ME MENTISTE!-avance hacia ellas, Rose, gruño y se puso al lado de Bella, quien me miraba como si mirara a un monstruo…_¡que ironia!_

-¿Mamí?-hablo una voz dulce, pero nerviosa, y asustada, fije mi vista buscando de donde provenía, mi vista se troco con un pequeño bultito, era una niña, de cabellos dorados, como los mios, pero ondulados, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, sus ojos eran de un lindo tono chocolate, tal y como los de…bella…¿es…esa…esa..er..era….mi..mi hija?.

-Renesmee, ve con Andrew- ordeno muy tranquila Bella.

-¿Quiénes son ellas mamí?-y señalo a Rose y a Allie, ellas sonrieron dulcemente, al parecer mi hija no me había visto todavía.

-Ellas, son…tus…tus tias, Alice Cullen, y Rosalie Hale- hablo algo nerviosa Bella, mis hermanas asintieron.

-¿Tias?. ¿mamí tienes hermanas?-

-No…mi vida..son hermanas de tu…papá-Bella miraba cuidadosamente cada movimiento de MI hija, me emocione tanto al escuchar como Bella decía papá, yo papá!

-¿Mi papá?

Bella, iba a contestar cuando otro niño se le sumo a Renesmee, este miraba a Bella con disgusto, luego sus ojos verdes se posaron en mi, y retrocedí al ver en ellos odio, rabia e ira, trate de leer sus pensamientos pero estaba en blanco.

-No, el no es nuestro papá-hablo el niño…momento dijo..¿nuestro?..osea…que…yo..soy papá de mellizos?...

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Renesmee, mirando a su madre, mi hijo la volteo bruscamente en mi dirección.

-Ya!, este es nuestro progenitor…desafortunadamente-susurro esto ultimo.

-¿Eres Edward?

-Que si Nessie, ¡ya vámonos!

-Pero…es nuestro papá

-¡NO!, ¡SERA EL TUYO!¡PAPÁ ES DECIR MUCHO!

-¡Antony!- le reprendió Bella, que avanzo hacia ellos, los abrazo, como si fuera una despedida, Allie y Rose, los cargaron y los saludaron se mostraban muy emocionadas y felices, yo aún estaba paralizado.

_Edward, los dejamos a los 3…necesitan hablar…y por favor!, escucha antes de juzgar…las cosas no fueron como tu piensas…-_me hablo Allie en mi mente, yo asentí en silencio y camine hacia ellos.

-¿Para que apareciste?, sabes estábamos mucho mejor sin ti- me escupió Antony, que me miraba con repudio, mi corazón, se estrujo al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Antony basta!-le regaño Bella.

-Eres más lindo que en las fotos- me sonrio dulcemente Renesmee, camino hacia mí, Antony bufo molesto y se sento en una roca, cruzado de brazos.

Renesme me extendió los brazos…¿para que?

-Cargala Edward- me dijo Bella que me miraba medio sonriente.

-Ah- y la levante, mi hija se abrazo fuertemente, sonreí, me sentía tan bien allí, ella acerco su rostro a mi oído

-Gracias, por salvar a mamí- me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo la abrace más fuerte, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Spero q les haya gustado!**

**Besos!**

**Quiero muxos rr!**

**Se kuidan!**

**************************MELCHI********************


	9. ¿TE PERDONO?¿ME PERDONAS?¡PERDONEMONOS!

**HOLAZ HOLAZ MIS VECINITAS!**

**BUENO PS POR AKI CON UN POKITO + D ANIMO…CON RESPECTO A LA NOTICIA DEL 8 DE MAYO…PARA LOS Q NO SABEN NUESTRA QRIDA ESCRITORA DADDY´S, FALLECIO EN UN TRAGICO ACCIDENTE DE AUTO..UN MALDITO E INCONCIENTE BORRACHO…COMO DIJE EN EL INICIO DEL CAP DE ESPINAS DE ROSAS, NUNK HABLE CON ELLA PERO SUS FICS ERAN MAGISTRALES..EN FIN…ES TRISTE SABER Q LAS MEJORES PERSONAS SE NOS VAN 1MERO…**

**¡DESCANSA EN PAZ AMIGA!**

******************************************************************************************************************

**¿ME PERDONAS?...¿TE PERDONO?...¡PERDONEMONOS!**

**BPOV:**

Bien!...¡ahora si estaba en la jodida mierda!..¡por que ahora!?...haber hagamos un pequeño resumen:

Mi amado ex – prometido, volvió con sus dos hermanas, se supone que una me ama y la otra me odia, sin saber muy bien la razón del porque los sentimientos de esta ultima.

Mi ex –prometido ya sabe que tiene dos hijos, que también son mios.

Mis hijos ya saben quien es su papá, mi linda Nessie, ya se adapto y se muestra muy emocionada por conocer a su papá. Al contrario de mis otro lindo retoño Antony, se mostro muy seco y frio con su papá.

¿Ahora entienden por que estoy en la jodida mierda?

-Mamá ¿nos podemos ir?- me pregunto mi niño.

-No digas eso Antony..¡no ves que ya conocemos a nuestro lindo papí!- le regaño mi hermosa hija, Edward sonrio con ternura al ver como su hija lo defendia, Nessie lo abrazo más fuerte.

Antony rodo los ojos, y bufo exasperado.

-Edward, ¿quieres ir a la casa?..digo para que estén más comodos.

-Si, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-¿Y donde están Allie y Rosalie?

-Salieron a vigilar.

-¿Qué van a vigilar?

-Bella, camina hacia la casa, es una historia bastante larga- dijo tranquilamente Edward, Antony se levanto, y se puso a mi lado, ignorando completamente a Edward y a nessie.

En el camino la pasamos caminando y aunque pudimos haber corrido, no lo hicimos, pero todos íbamos en silencio, hasta la propia Nessie que es tan animada, la paso callada mirando al suelo.

Al llegar a la casa Andrew nos esperaba afuera totalmente serio parado en la puerta y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-¡Papá!-le grito Andrew, y corrió hacia el, la postura de Andrew se relajo, extendió los brazos, y se inco hasta la altura de Antony, los dos se unieron en un abrazo efusivo, y aunque Antony siempre llamaba a Andrew papá, y lo trataba como tal, Antony sabia que el no era su verdadero papá, me extraño mucho tanta efusuvidad por parte de los dos.

Renesmee, se safo del abrazo de Edward y corrió hacia Andrew.

-Andrewww!- le grito mi niña emocionada, Nessie desde que aprendió a hablar nunca le dijo a Andrew papá, lo llamaba por su nombre, aunque si es en cuestiones de demostraciones de afecto, Renesmee siempre le ganaba a Antony.

-Hola mis pequeños..¿como están?

-Muy bien..mira mira…regreso papá..¡Edward regreso!- y con su pequeño dedito mi bebé señalo a Edward, a la vez que Andrew lo detallaba minuciosamente, Andrew se paro y camino hacia nosotros.

-Mucho gusto Edward, soy Andrew el novio de Bella- Andrew extendió su mano, y se le dibujo una sonrisa amable y sincera en el rostro, Edward lo miro fijamente por un segundo y estrecho su mano con la de él.

-Igualmente Edward Cullen, el Ex –prometido de Bella- dijo Edward, remarcando mucho la palabra "ex –prometido".

Andrew sonrio más ampliamente.

-Si, Bella ya me había contado algo- le dijo totalmente despreocupado Andrew.

La cara de Edward se transformo en una mueca de rabia, pero la supo disimular muy bien.

-bien, pasemos a la casa- dije queriendo tranquilizar el ambiente.

Los dos asintieron, Andrew me tomo de la cintura, y me pego a el, pasamos de 1mero, y sentía como "alguien", nos mataba con la mirada por la espalda.

-Niños, suban a cambiarse- les ordene, ellos hicieron puchero Nessie por Edward y Antony por Andrew.

-Obedezcan a su madre- le dijo con una sonrisa Andrew, asintieron resignados, y subieron las escaleras pesadamente.

-Bella, tengo que salir, vuelvo en un par de horas- me dijo caminando hacia mí Andrew.

-Iras a cazar?

-No, bueno si…luego te cuento- dijo mirando a Edward disimuladamente.

-¿Complicaciones?

-No, es una buena noticia, pero es una sorpresa.

-Sabes que odio las sorpresas

-Si, pero esto es una sorpresa que te va a agradar mucho.

-¡PAPÁ!¡ESPERAME!¡YO QUIERO IR CONTIGO!-grito Antony bajando las escaleras rápidamente, y hay fue donde me acorde de mi nuevo poder, trate de leer la mente de Andrew, pero este solo rio fuerte, y me miro como si estuviera loca.

-Deja de husmear en la mente de papá- me regaño Antony, lo mire con ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Ah!¿estan conspirando contra mí?- les dije aguantando la risa.

-Sip- dijeron los dos, Andrew le tomo la mano a Antony en un segundo, para subirlo a su espalda, y al siguiente segundo ya habían desaparecido.

-¡OLVIDENSE DEL GUITAR HERO POR 1 MES!- les grite desde la puerta, solo escuche la risa por parte de los dos a lo lejos.

-¿Andrew y mi hermano salieron?- me pregunto mi hija bajando las escaleras

-Si

-OH!¡ya van por la sorpresa!- grito emocionada mi hija.

-¡TU también jovencita?!

Mi hija solo rio, y asintió con la cabeza, para luego desaparecer escaleras arriba de nuevo.

-Estos 3 me va a matar de una ataque de histeria, si no lo hacen los volturis- dije caminando hacia la sala, en donde me esperaba Edward, que me siguió con la mirada, hasta que me sente al frente de él.

-¿Cómo has estado?-me pregunto.

-Muy bien.

-Si de eso me di cuenta, al parecer no pierdes el tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que ya tienes otro.

-Se llama Andrew, y si no pierdo el tiempo, no estaba dispuesta a esperarte por el resto de la eternidad, también tengo derecho a ser feliz, y a organizar una familia.

-¡Por Dios!¡ Si Renesmee ni siquiera lo llama papá!

-Lo se, y se muy bien que biológicamente no podrá serlo, pero el estuvo conmigo todos estos meses, ayudándome, y brindadoles cariño a mis hijos, como si fueran los de él también, ves hay esta el vivo ejemplo de Antony le llama papá.

-Pero el no lo es

-¿y?

-Como que ¿y?, resulta que yo soy el padre de esos dos niños, no él, Antony no tiene porque llamarlo papá, ese nombre me lo merezco yo.

-¿Merecerlo? Jajajajajajaajajajajaja ¡no me hagas reir Edward!¡ tu no te mereces nada!¡y si te dejo verlos es porque ya mis niños lo saben,y no soy tan mala como para negarles ese derecho!- y me volvi a reir.

-¿Qué hiciste con Bella?

-Tu mismo la mataste!

Comence a sollozar sin lagrimas, mientras el caia de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitadamente.

-No..no..Edward- le dije incoherentemente.

-Bella…solo…solo quiero a mis hijos…quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido…por favor- me dijo parándose y caminando hacia mí.

-Edward…esta bien…además Renesmee te quiere..despues hablare con Antony.

-Gracias Bella..gracias en serio- y me abrazo, sentí la misma corriente eléctrica que solo él me hacia sentir.

-¡LLEGAMOS!- grito Andrew desde la puerta, Edward se tenso, y dilato las aletas de su nariz.

Respire y me llego un olor a perro mojado…¿Por qué?

-¡BELLA!-grito una voz ronca y gruesa.

**BUENO PS ATA AKI…**

**¿Quién SERA EL VISITANTE?......MMMMM PS YA VERAN EN EL PROX CAP…AUNQ ME IMAGINO Q USTEDES SE IMAGINAN YA QUIEN PODRIA SER.**

**¿LES GUSTO?...¿RR, AMENAZAS TOMATAZOS?...LO Q SEA**

**SPERO SUS RR….**

**BESOS Y MORDIDAS…DE EDDIE CLARO..O EMM, O JAZZ.. O DEL VIEJO CARLISLE….JEJEJEJE XD!**

*******************MELCHI******************


	10. ELLOS Y YO

**ESTE CAP ESTA DEDIKDO A MERYSUN…MI AMIGA…PARA TI MERY!....SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR TUS AMENAZAS NO SUBO!...JEJEJEJEJEJE**

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

**ELLOS Y YO.**

**BELLA POV:**

Al oir esa voz, mi corazón muerto latio de regocijo al reconocerla….pero luego me entro el pánico…ANDREW+EDWARD+JACOB, EN mi casa….eso seria problemas…¡hay Dios!

-¡hola Jacob!- salude con voz nerviosa y algo apagada.

-¡Que entuciasmo Bella con el que me recibes!-dijo sarcásticamente, avanzo hacia mí, pero se paro en seco al ver a Edward, gruño fuertemente, Edward se le vanto y se puso delante de mi.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!¡ CHUPASANGRES…¿CREES QUE YO SERIA CAPAS DE HACERLE DAÑO COMO EL QUE TU LE HICISTE?!..¡POR DIOS NO ME HAGAS REIR!..¡QUITATE ANTES QUE TE HAGA POLVO!-avanzo amenzante, como pude me safe del brazo protector de Edward, y corri hacia Jacob.

-¡¿Cómo ESTA MI PERRO FAVORITO?!- lo abrace fuertemente, el rio.

-Hasta hace 1 minuto bien- levanto su mirada y mato con la mirada a Edward, este se la devolvió peor.

-Pero..¿como?..¿que haces aquí?

El volvió a posar su mirada en mi, y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No puede venir a visitar el tio Jake a mis sobrinos?-

-¡ESO SI QUE NO!- grito fuertemente Edward, con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas.

-¡Callate sanguijuela!...momento..¿ya lo sabes?- pregunto incrédulo, y me miro con preocupación.

-¿tio Jake?- pregunto Renesmee emocionada

-Hola princesa- dijo dulcemente Jacob, mientras se safaba de mi, y corria hacia ella, abrazandola y alzándola por los aires.

-¡Jake bajala!¡la vas a marear!- le regaño Andrew, que venia cargando en los hombros a Antony.

Edward, cambio su expresión de furia, a dolor, pena y arrepentimiento en cuando vio la escena, me sentí tan mal…quise abrazarlo…pero me detuve.

-¡hola mamá!- saludo alegremente Antony mientras Andrew lo bajaba, y caminaba hacia mi, ignorando olímpicamente a su padre.

-Hola Edward- le saudo secamente Andrew.

-Andrew-se limito a contestar mi amado..¡Bella para!

-Papá, ¿cierto que Jake es lindo?- le pregunto inocentemente mi hija a su papá, mientras que Jacob, aguantaba la risa.

Edward, lo vio severamente.

-Si cariño- le susurro, sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Te vas a casar con mamí cierto?

Me tense, al igual que Andrew y Edward intercambiaban miradas, y Jacob, se ponía serio.

-No princesa…tu mamí esta con migo ahora- le respondió algo molesto Andrew, tratando de sonar dulce con ella.

-Pero…si tu eres mi papá-señalo a Edward, este sonrio de lado- y Bella es mi mamá- me señalo con la otra a poco las fue juntando, sonrio entrelazándolas-¿no deberían estar juentos?

-No Renesmee..mamá AMA a Andrew- le contesto secamente Antony.

Edward hiso una mueca de dolor, pero luego la disimulo, desviando la mirada.

-Yo quiero que ustedes dos estén juntos…asi como Sophie..su mamá y papá están juntos…-menciono a su amiguita de juegos, era nuestra vecina.

Jacob decidió intervenir…¡por eso amo a mi mejor amigo!

-Nessie…¡tendras 2 papás!- dijo muy emocionada, Renesmee lo miro con el ceño fruncido luego nos miro a Edward luego a Andrew y por ultimo a mi.

-¡Si es cierto!¡tengo dos papás!-dijo bajándose de Jacob.

-Peroo…¿te casaras con mami de todas maneras cierto?- hay Dios!..amo a mi bebé…¡pero por que siempre es tan insistente!, ella camino hacia Antony, lo tomo de la mano, el la miro desconcertado, ella lo arrastro, hacia Edward, mi hijo al sabaer las intenciones de su hermana, trato de safarse.

-Antony no seas tan inmaduro!...¡deja el orgullo estúpido y dale un abrazo a papá!- le regaño.

-El no es mi papá- respondió secamente.

-Si lo es…¿acaso tengo que hacerlo yo todo en esta familia?- pregunto molesta.

-Sueltame Rennesmee Carlie Swan- le dijo reteniéndose.

-No..y si me haces daño…o te niegas..le dire a Sophie que estas enamorado de ella- le amenazo mi hija.

Antony palideció y dejo de forcejear, pero se detuvo.

-No te atreverías- le dijo el mirándola fijamente.

-Pruebame- le reto ella-Ahora como el padre y el hijo que son abracense-ordeno, Antony refunfuño algo intangible, avanzo determinadamente hacia Edward.

-Un abrazo no significa nada..¿ok?- le dijo con desden mi hijo.

-Si lo se…para mi tampoco-le respondió de igual manera Edward..aunque como lo conocía tan bien, sabia que estaba bromeando y quería aplicar psicilogia inversa.

Antony se desconcertó, Edward se agacho a la altura de el, extendió los brazos, al igual que Antony lo estrechaba.

**ANTONY POV:**

Tome aire una vez más y camine estreche a Edward…si no lo llamaría papá.

En ese momento, no se porque pero me sentí tan bien, este abrazo era distinto a los que al hombre que yo llamaba papá me daba, este abrazo estaba cargado de un sentimiento totalmente nuevo para mí, pero me sentí bien en ese lugar…mi estomaguito sintió como calentito, y ese rico calor subió hasta mis pulmones, llegando finalmente a mi corazón, y explotando en miles de llamitas esparciéndose por los brazos…y hay fue donde reaccione.

Me separe brucamente de él, y volvi en si, el me miro con una sonrisa de lado, por cierto igual a la mia…¡maldición!...menos mal que no lo dije en coz alta…si no a mamá le da un ataque.

Busque mi voz fría y cortante….ahora quería decirle tantas cosas a él…como..que lo quería…pero aun no estaba preparado.

-¿Contenta hermanita?- le dije secamente, me aleje de él, y camine hacia tio Jake.

-Completamente- me dijo ella, y abrazo a Edward, rode los ojos.

-Tio Jake…¿quieres ver mi nueva colección de dinosaurios?- le pregunte queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Claro enano- me levanto y corrió con migo escaleras arriba, mientras reia como loco.

**BELLA POV:**

Ese abrazo aunque corto…transmitió tantas cosas…y aunque mi pequeño lo negara…sabia que había sedido y le había gustado…sabía que quería a su padre…solo que el orgullo no lo dejaba…al menos avanzo algo con él….y Edward, Edward estaba que no cabia en si, salió con Nessie cargándola hacia el patio, Andrew me miro preocupado camino hacia mí.

-Tenemos que hablar- se dio media vuelta, y subió las escaleras.

**BUENO PS HASTA AKI POR HOY…..**

**NOS VEMOS LUEGO…CAP CORTO LO C…PERO TENGO Q ESTUDIAR.-….**

**RR?AMENAZAS?..TOMATAZOS?**

**EN EL SIG CAP APARECERAN ALICE Y ROSALIE OTRA VEZ…Y TENDRAN QUE VIAJAR A ITALIA…IMAGINENSE YA A QUE LUGAR…JEJEJEJE XD!**

**CUIDENC!**

*****************MELCHI***********


	11. ¿QUIEN CON QUIEN?

**¿QUIÉN CON QUIÉN?**

**BELLA POV:**

**-**Tenemos que hablar- se dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras Andrew, agache mi cabeza y lo seguí en silencio.

Entramos a la biblioteca, el se paro en la ventana mirando hacia el jardín, camine cautelosamente hacia el y vi a donde se dirigía su mirada..

Alli, subidos en un árbol, estaban Edward y mi hija, riéndose, y charlando animadamente, Edward comenzó a hacer muecas extrañas, y eso hizo que Nessie riera más fuerte, al punto que se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas.

Sonrei cálidamente.

-_¿lo amas?_

_-¿Uh?_

_-¿Amas a Edward?_

Desvie la mirada, sin saber que decir…¿le amaba?..Edward era el padre de mis niños…me dio los mejores años de mi vida humana…pero..el me dejo…me abandono…¿lo amo después d eso?

-_Isabella…respondeme-_suplico Andrew en mi mente.

-_Yo…no se…Andrew…cuando lo vi…sentí tantas cosas..¡momento!..¡bloquea tu mente!..¡Edward puede escucharte!_

_-Tranquila Bella…desde que empezamos lo hice…ahora…¡respondeme!_

_-Ok…gracias..Andrew…no se_

_-¿Me quieres?_

_-Claro_

_-¿Me amas?_

_-Si…pero_

_-Pero no soy el..¿cierto?_

_-Necesito tiempo Andrew…pero..tranquilo…no voy a volver con el_

_-Aún..-_dijo el medio sonriendo

-_¿Qué?_

_-Se aman…y aunque el no me agrade..se que daría la vida por ti…mientras yo estare allí para ti..tanto como sea necesario y eso te haga feliz.(_**N/A: a poco ¿se les hace conocida esa frase?..jejejejeje..xD!**

-_Gracias Andrew…eres una persona increíble_

_-Lo se…pero Bella…¿te puedo pedir un favor?_

_-Lo que sea_

_-No dejes que los niños se alejen de mi..por favor_

_-No hay problema Andrew…ellos te adoran…no seria capaz de eso..ademas fuiste tu figura paternal mientras el no estuvo…-_le susurre esto ultimo.

-_Gracias Bells…y…-_

Iba a continuar, cuando se escucharon varios carros frenar en seco, murmullos, baje corriendo con Andrew, que tomo mi mano tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Hola Bella…no se como decirte esto..pero..veras..no se como paso..de verdad…trate de ser cautelosa..bueno el

-¡ALICE!- grite molesta, en ese momento aparecieron Antony y..Jacob..¡JACOB!

-¡PIXIE!-grito mi amigo.

-¡CHUCHO!-le respondió ella algo molesta.

-Lo que faltaba- bufo Rose que mataba con la mirada a Jake.

-¡¿Qué hay Barbie?!

-Mira..sarnoso..haz

-¡YA!..¿que paso Alice?

Ella hizo un puchero, pero luego le sonrio a Jake, y este le devolvió la sonrisa algo dudoso.

-Jake, Jake..Jakesito…creo que desde varios kilómetros nos vienen siguiendo tus amiguitos.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito este, Andrew intercambio una mirada de profunda concentración con Jake, a la vez que este fruncia el entrecejo, Allie miro a Rose, y esta le arrebato de los brazos a Edward, este le iba a empezar a gritar pero Alice lo cayo.

-Los lobos vienen para aca..nos han estado siguiendo desde nose donde…¿Cómo llegaron hasta Japon?..¿Jacob tienes algo que ver en esto?

-Yo..no..bueno..tal vez si..solo un poco

-¡JACOB!-lo regañe, este solo me miro con profunda tristeza.

-Solo lo hice por tu bien..Bella…aquí hay gato encerrado…¿Cómo saben los Volturis que estas aquí?...¡hay un soplon aquí!..¡y yo digo que es tu chupasangre!-dijo este señalando a Edward.

Edward se envaro de golpe, y gruño.

-¿Cómo crees Chucho?..¡si son mis hijos!..¡idiota!

Jake gruño bajito pero asintió..

-Cierto..-susurro rendido.

Edward al igual que todos en la sala rodaron los ojos..aveces mi mejor amigo podía ser tan…¿tarado?..¿lento?

-Bueno- dijo Alice negando con la cabeza despavilandose...-como sea- y volvió a mirarme.

-El problema aquí es que ellos no saben que estamos aquí…eso puede causar problemas..he tenido una visión y no es muy bonita que digamos.

Me congele en ese momento

-Jake…debes llamar a tus amigos…decirles que de detengan…no quiero problemas…mis hijos están aquí!- le urgi, el asintió, tomo su celular y troto a la salida.

Rose, acariciaba cariñosamente a Nessie, y Antony estaba alzando los brazos hacia Andrew, Edward, los miro por un momento su semblante se oscureció y tenso su mandibula, poso su vista en Alice, trate de leer su mente, pero me bloquearon.

-¡Maldición!-susurre, Allie me dirigió una mirada de disculpa, y Edward meignoro.

-Bella…creo que tenemos un problemita..-dijo cautelosamente Jake que se rasco la cabeza.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Pues..¿los volturis se visten con capas negras?

-S..si- tartamudee asustada

-¿Y tienen los ojos rojos?

..si

-¡MIERDA!-rugio Edward a la vez que subia por las escaleras y volaba por los cuartos, en ese momento Jake me dio paso a su mente.

-¡NO!- grite fuertemente, Andrew ya se encontraba alistando unas maletas, creo que olvidaron sus disputas, por que los dos estaban trabajando en equipo, Jake, se dirigió al garaje, Rose no se como tomo a Antony, y lo comenzó a abrigar cargando a Nessie también, Allie hablaba por teléfono como loca, y yo…estaba en shok…¡malditos Volturis!..¡siempre me tienen que seguir!

-Bella…ayuda a Jake…-me urgio Allie, solo aenti y vole por la salida.

**EDWARD POV:**

**¡**En hora buena se nos juntan todos los problemas!..¡maldición!..¡justo ahora!..¡ni modo!..¡tengo que hacer lo que sea por salvar a mis hijos y a MI Bella!

_Edward..no creo..no creo que podamos esacpar…están muy cerca…aun no se como no los pude ver…_

_¡Basta!..¡no me importa si muero aquí a mano de los volturi!..¡solo quiero que ellos tres estén bien!_

_Claro..claro..¡mira ya aliste los boletos de avión!_

_¿A dónde?_

_A Italia_

_¿Quuuuuuuuuueeeeeeee?..¡¿estas loca?!.._

_No..Edward piensa…¿los irían a buscar a Italia?..¡no!..ellos creen que nosotros estamos lejos…lo más lejos de ellos…pero no..como dice el refrán..Manten a tus amigos cerca..pero.._

_A tus enemigos más aún-_termine con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ella asintió, y se marcho escaleras abajo.

Andrew a mi lado estaba terminando de sacar una maleta repleta de dinero, lo mire el solo se encojio de hombros.

-No es necesario..yo viajare con ellos

-¿Iran a Italia?- ignoro mi repuesta.

-Si

El lo medito por un segundo, pero luego sonrio.

-¡ERES UNA GENIO ALICE!-grito, se escucharon unas risas desde abajo.

-¡LO SE!-gritaron desde abajo.

-Edward…quiero pedirte un favor…y advertirte una cosa.

Me pare en frente de el, con gesto serio

-Dime- le rete, algo molesto

-Bien..el favor..te voy a dejar viajar con ellos..por que se que Bella, queda en buenas manos, y se que tu serias capaz de dar la vida por ella..claro además de mi y Jacob.-sonrio ante lo último.

Le devolví el gesto algo reacio aún.

_-Y LA ADVERTENCIA..-sentencio- si me doy cuenta de que TU- me señalo – la haces sufrir por cualquier motivo..por minimo que sea…¡yo mismo me encargo de matarte!¡ y esto también va para Renesmee y Antony..¡no quiero ver una sola lagrima por parte de ellos!..mira Edward esto me esta costando bastante..amo demasiado a Isabella…pero se que ella te ….bueno se que ella con migo no es feliz…estando tu aquí..asi que les voy a dejar el camino libre…¡me rindo!...es más..¡no hay batalla!..¡su corazón siempre ha estado con tigo!...pero siempre guarde una esperanza..no se…¡estupido hombre enamorado!..asi que ¡cuidalos!..y…hazlos felices. –_ME hablo en la mente Andrew, yo estaba en shok, el dio media vuela y se alejo, yo trague pesado, coji las maletas, y corri hacia la salida.

-¡nos vamos!-hablo animadamente Andrew, apareciendo otra vez su humor.

-¿Adonde?- pregunto mi hijo, el rostro de Andrew se descompuso, dejo de respirar.

-Bueno…campeón…veras…¿te acuerdas de el cuento que te conte de la princesa y el dragon?

Mi niño asintió

-Pues veras…es la hora de la batalla final…pero tranquilo…los buenos simpre ganamos-y trato de sonreírle.

-¿No viajaras con migo?

-No hijo..no puedo…yo soy el príncipe que tiene que matar al dragon

-¿Y vas a rescatar a la princesa?

-Si..claro- dudo, luego me miro significativamente, y luego miro a Nessie, que tenia los ojitos vidriosos.

-Cariño..todo estará bien

-Pero Andrew…no quiero que te pase nada malo

-No me pasara nada..estare bien..ademas el tio Jake me ayudara…seremos dos contra el gran dragón..-termino el mirando a Jake, que tenia gesto ausente…¿el chucho también estará en la pelea?

Alice se tenso y miro hacia la ventana.

_-Son demasiados…a lo poco 30- _ me susurro, ¿30?..Por Dios!..¡Haran papilla a estos dos!...digo no es que me importara..pero¡a Bella y a mis hijos si!..¡ellos sufrirán mucho.

En ese momento tome una desición

-¡NO EDWARD!-rugio Alice mirándome furiosamente, yo sonreí melancólicamente a la vez que corria hacia Antony, y lo tomaba en brazos, el pataleo durante unos segundos, pero luego sollozo.

-¿Vas a quedarte con ellos cierto?-hipo, yo asentí, y el se pego más a mí, sentí que me halaban del pantalón, baje la mirada, para ver a Nessie bañada en lagrimas, sonreí de lado, y la alce, a la vez que los abrazaba fuertemente.

¡Maldita suerte!..¡no pude disfrutar nada a mis hijos!

Andrew me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

_-Eres un verdadero idiota- _me hablo, yo solo me encoji de hombros a la vez que el negaba con la cabeza.

-Bien..es la hora- les susure a mis hijos, los dos se pegaron a mi.

-Lo siento tanto…soy un tonto…se que no fue culpa tuya abandonar a mamá…¡perdoname…papá!-me hablo mi hijo, yo solo lo abrace más fuerte.

-Prometeme que cuidaras a tu hermana y a tu madre- le dije mirándolo fijamente- y que te cuidaras- el solo asintió, y sollozo más fuerte, Nessie lloro más fuerte, Bella, estaba cabizbaja, y Allie miraba la escena con ojitos apagados, al igual que Rose.

A esta ultima la mire pidiendo ayuda..a sabiendas que por mi voluntad no seria capaz de separarme de ellos,ella no dijo nada camino lentamente hacia mi, y halo de mis hijos, mi muerto corazón se encojio al ver sus rostros tristes.

-No!...¡yo quiero quedarme con mi papi!-grito Nessie, mientras trataba de alejarse de Rose, estuve a punto de correr hacia ella, pero apreté mis puños, y gire la cara, tratando de reprimir el gemido desgarrador que amenazaba por salir.

-¡Bajame!-gritaba Antony…mi niño…aparentando ser fuerte…pero mira…allí esta…sensible…inseguro…y triste.

Me di media vuelta, y corri hacia la puerta, solo escuche más despedidas y sollozos, Rose corrió hacia el auto con los dos niños aun llorando, Allie la siguió, después salió Jake que tenia los ojos rojos, y se limpiaba las mejillas, Andrew salió cabizbajo, y con las manos en los bolsillos.

¿Pero y Bella?

-Y Bella?- pregunte cuando llegaron hasta mi.

-Te esta esperando en la casa…quiere hablar con tigo- me respondió Jake..

¿Me necesitaba a mi?..¿para que?..¡no ve que tiene que irse!

-Rapido Edward- me urgio Andrew, solo me pare y corri de nuevo hacia la casa.

**************************************************************************************************

**Bueno..ps aki tienen el cap..tarde..pero bueno el cap..¿no?**

**Bn…se preguntaran..¿que paso aki?**

**Verán……ps NO voy a acabar con el fic…aun…faltan muchos puntos todavía que aclarar…diran..¡wow!..¡la batalla con los Volturis!..ps si en el sgte cap va a estar la tan dichosa batalla…pero….ese no es el peor problema para nuestra tan preciada parejita…aun falta por aparecer un clan…de Canada..mmm..¡no digo más!...solo les digo que Edward no estuvo tan solo estos meses…solo les digo..eh!**

**Ese problema si es peor…asi q..¡apuesten apuesten!..¡quien da más!**

**Ademas..¿se olvidaron de Mariane?..ps verán esta vampira no es tan dulce como se imaginaban y a la hora de ganar no se mide…¡recuerden que ella aun no conoce a Edward!**

**Ahhhhhh!.¡ya las deje en suspenso!..jajajajajajajajajajaja**

**¿Una nueva contrincante para Bella?...mmmm**

**Tres mujeres pelando por Edward..**

**Tres hombres peleando por Bella…**

**¿?**

**Hay Dios!..¡ya parezco novela mexicana!....y asi Maria de los Angeles venció sus barreras sociales y se quedo con Jacinto Emilio…..¡xD!**

**JEJEJEJEJEJEE**

**BUENO PS ESPERO SUS RR!**

**NOS VEMOS LUEGO!**

**BESOS DE EDDIE!**

**¡Y UN ABRAZO BN GRANDE DE EMM!..¡APROPOSITO EN EL SIG CAP APARECEN EL RESTO DE LA FAMILIA CULLEN!..JUAZ!**

*********************MELCHI************


	12. NO SIN TI

**NO SIN TI.**

**EDWARD POV:**

Corrí, hacia la casa…llegue hasta la sala, y allí sentada en unos de los muebles estaba sentada con gesto ausente la razón de mi existencia..mi corazón..mi todo..MI Bella.

-¿Bella?- estúpida pregunta, pero tenia prisa, y quería que ella me dijera todo lo más rápido posible.

-Me quedare con ustedes al igual que Alice..- hablo fríamente sin mirarme.

-¿Qué?

-No viajare a Italia..peleare con ustedes.

Solte un sonoro gruñido.

-Ni de coña-le susurre amenazadoramente.

-No hay marcha atrás esta decidido…solo te estoy advirtiendo para que alla afuera no hagas una escenita tratando de ser el super Edward-yo señor protector-. Concluyo ella mirándome fijamente.

-¿Y los niños?..¿es que no piensas?..¿estas loca?

-Si me quedo aquí podre entretener por más tiempo a los Volturis….y asi les dare más tiempo a Rose y a mis hijos para que huyan.

-¿Y tu?

-Bien gracias- respondió secamente.

-¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO MALDITA SEA!..¡POR QUE ME HACES ESTO?!...¡¿Por qué TE EMPEÑAS EN HACERME SUFRIR?!....¡ACASO NO TE BASTO CON HABERME DEJADO?!..¡¿CON APARTARME DE MIS HIJOS?!...¡NO ISABELLA!..¡TU NO VAS A QUEDARTE AQUÍ!..¡TE VAS!...¡Y VAS A QUEDARTE CON NUESTROS HIJOS!..¡NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA!..¡ES ..ES ¿Qué NO ENTIENDES?!..¡LO ERES TODO PARA MI!...¡ERES MI VIDA JUNTO CON MIS NIÑOS!..

-¡YA BASTA!..¡TU NO VAS A DECIRME QUE HACER!..¡YA NO SOY LA ISABELLA DE ANTES!...¡Y SI ME QUEDO ES POR ELLOS..PORQUE QUIERO UN FUTURO PARA ELLOS!..¡ASI QUE ME IMPORTA POCO LO QUE TU PIENSAS DE MI!..

Y dicho esto salió por la puerta notablemente enojada…aunque yo estaba igual o peor..¿por que me hacia esto?...¿en que pensaba esta mujer?..

Patee la mesa del centro haciéndola añicos contra la pared y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-_Edward..-_me llamo mi hermana la traidora…¿Qué le decía a Jazz?...¿con que cara lo veria si a su gran amor le pasa algo?

-_¡NO JODAS!_

_-Solo te quería decir..que los licántropos ya llegaron…te esperamos…los niños ya se marcharon con Rose_

_-¿La manda completa?_

_-Sip..hasta la misma Leah_

_-Ya voy_

Al salir, los lobos estaban allí, todos convertidos..

-Sam- le salude con la cabeza, a lo que el lobo de pelo grisaseo respondió igualmente.

Al resto de la manada le dirigi una mirada de cordialidad aunque apretaba mi mandibula y trataba de no respirar para no saltarles en el cuello y comenzar una pelea.

-Edward..

-Alice

-Bella..-esa fue la voz de Jake, Bella le gruño..¿que había pasado?

-Bella…estas ¿loca?..no esa no es la palabra..¡DESQUICIADA!

-¡NO ME JODAS CHUCHO!

-¡BASTA!-grito Alice.-Debemos estar juntos…

-¿Cuánto falta?

-2 o tres minutos.

-Mierda..-susurre..estaba molesto, frustrado, con miedo, otra vez molesto, y finalmente muy triste..si le pasaba algo a Bella…no me lo perdonaría el resto de mi existencia.

-Leah..no ataques al neófito de cabellos negros y ojos grandes..Sam ataca a ese y Leah únete con Quil..no se separen…-ordenaba Alice con la vista perdida, era obvio que estaba teniendo una visión.-Bella..ahh!...mierda..estate con Jake

-¡¿Qué?!-grite furioso..¡ella debería estar con migo!

-Calmate chupasangre..no la morderé..JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- se mofo el perro para después entrar en fase.

-¡WOW! ¡Jake si que has crecido!- Le dijo MI Bella tocándole la cabeza, ella estaba empinada y el le dio un lametazo.

-¡IW!-dijo Alice desviando la mirada.

-Edward tu con migo- ordeno Alice, yo entrecerré los ojos, y le gruñi.

-Asi saldremos ilesos idiota..Bella estará bien..ya no es humana y se defiende mejor que nosotros dos juntos- Alice rodo los ojos y solto el aire de golpe.

-El resto no se separen mucho y traten de atacar en parejas.

-Si mi general- respondieron a coro, haciendo saludo militar para después soltar unas risitas tontas.

-1 minuto- hablo Alice.

-¿Saldremos de esta?

-Si..creo..el poder de Bella no me deja tener bien mis viciones…no se como funciona..ni tampoco se como pude ver a los perros se supone..que ellos..me bloquean..esto es raro.-y ella frunció el entrecejo, para después sonreir, y guiñarle un ojo a Bella.

Ella desvio la vista pero sonrio…¿Qué tramaban estas dos?

-Ya es hora- hablo Alice dándome un beso en la mejilla y avanzando hacia la mitad del campo.

Los lobos estaban de un lado, y los vampiros de otro, y aparecieron….

Eran 30 tal como había predicho Alice, todos vestían capas negras y sus ojos eran rojo carmín, destilaban odio, furia y maldad.

-Buenas noches,,-hablo Alice como si se trataran de viejos amigos.

-Mi querida Alice…¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Aro..no tan bien como tu…pero mira que si te hacientan los años..-le respondió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, todos en el campo estábamos estupefactos.

Aro tomo la mano de Alice y ella asintió cerrando los ojos, el le copio el gesto.

-Interesante..¿Como has estado Edward?

-Bien gracias- le respondi secamente, el me miro fijamente por un segundo para luego desviar la vista y mirar con recelo a Bella, me adelante un paso.

-Cuentame Aro..¿que te trae por aquí?..-le pregunte avanzando hacia el tratando de que quitara la vista de Bella.

-No..pues..veras..me ha llegado una noticia…me han dicho que tu Isabella…tuviste a dos hijos..-y volvió a mirarla molesto, Bella tomo aire inecesariamente y avanzo.

-Si…tuve dos hijos

-¿Edward eres el padre?

-Si

-Ya veo..¡es increíble!...¡esos dos niños serán una gran adquisición para los Volturi!- lo mire con rabia y Bella solo sonrio.

-No te sigo Aro..

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que podras llevarte a MIS hijos?- le pregunto Bella con gesto despreocupado.

-¿Y tu crees que saldrás viva de esta?

-Tal vez viva no..pero…a mis hijos NUNCA los tendras..eso te lo aseguro- y le sonrio falsamente.

-Alice…¿y como esta Carlisle?

-Bien..por hay anda toda la familia…dentro de unos minutos llegaran

Aro formo una "o" con su boca

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sip….vienen el resto de los Cullen..con el clan Denali también

Me tense en ese momento..¿clan denali?..¡OH POR LA SANTA MIERDA TANYA TAMBIEN?!

Bella frunció el entrecejo y me miro, para luego hacerme mala cara y voltear su rostro.

Alice miraba a Aro a la espera.

-Bien..pues sera una gran reunión de viejos amigos- Alice rodo los ojos

-Aro..sabes muy bien que esto no es una reunión de amigos…es una

-Batalla..lo se..es solo que …va a ser una pena que Carlisle muera..y tu..y tu.. y tu..-y nos fue señalando a cada uno con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro-y ustedes.-señalo despectivamente a los lobos.

-¿Lobos aliados con nuestra especie?..¡no me lo creo!-se mofo una voz chillona pero a la vez atrayende…vampiro.

-Jane-susurre mordazmente.

-Edward..Alice

-Jane.-le respondió mi hermana sin mirarla.

-Buenas noches..-hablo una voz conocida para mí..¡mi padre!

-¡Hola Carlisle!..¡JAZZ!- y Alice corrió hacia el resto de la familia, abrazo a todos menos a Tanya y le planto un beso pacional a su marido.

-Esme-les sonreí a todos

-Emmett

-Jasper

-Irina

-Kate

-Eleazar

-Tanya-a esta ultima evite mirarla, cuando vi al otro lado Bella estaba acariaciando el lomo de el sarnoso, apreté los puños y mi rostro se tenso, sentí como mi mirada se oscurecía.

-Edward- respondieron a coro.

-¡BELLA!-grito Emmett, para luego correr hacia ella y alzarla al aire, Jacob entrecerró los ojos y bufo-ladro.

Despues de el minuto de saludos, estábamos frente a frente con los Volturi.

-Aro

-Carlisle

Se saludaron con un seco asentimiento de cabeza.

-Me he enterado que vienen a "salvar" a los hijos de Isabella

-Si..eso haremos

-Carlisle…somos mas que ustedes

-¿Y?..podremos morir todos..pero a los niños nunca los tocaras

-Eso lo veremos-le susurro envenenadamente Aro, para luego dar un paso hacia atrás y..

-Bien..¡vayan!- les grito Aro a un grupo de neófitos eran aproximadamente 20.

-¡A DARLES CON TODA!-grito Emmett, mientras corria hacia ellos, seguido por Esme Carlisle y algunos lobos.

Bella se puso en posición de ataque al igual que Jacob, Alice miraba todo detenidamente mientras yo me alistaba.

-No se supone que deberíamos ayudar?-le pregunte sin mirarla.

-No aun no

-¡YA BELLA!-grito Alice, Bella asintió, y cruzo sus brazos en equis, cerro los ojos, y dirigi mi vista hacia el monton de Neofitos , se elevaron para después evaporarse como por arte de magia, me quede en shokc, al igual que todos en el campo.

-¡VAYAN!-rugio molesto Aro, en ese momento salió Jane, y me miro detenidamente…¡hay no!..listo para recibir las descargas de dolor me envare, pero las descargas nunca llegaron, vi a Bella, mirando con suficiencia a Jane, esta gruño frustrada y corrió hacia ella, Jacob como acto reflejo se adelanto, al igual que yo, con tan mala suerte que los dos chocamos y caimos de culo al suelo, Bella nos miro envenenadamente.

-¡TARADOS!..¡ALICE!

-¡NO SEAN IDIOTAS!..¡VENGAN A AYUDAR!..¡LA PEQUEÑA PERRA ME QUIERE MORDER!-grito Alice, que se estaba tratando de quitar de encima a Heidi.

Jazz estaba enfrentándose contra tres guardias, decidi correr a ayudarlo.

Bella siguió evaporando a algunos Vampiros, pero conforme avanzaba la batalla, vi como ella, se agitaba más y le costaba más reponerse de una defensa.

-Bella..¡respira!..-le advirtió Alice..-¡no seas terca y descansa!

Bella negó con la cabeza, vi a Felix avanzar hacia ella, pensé que ella lo iba a esquivar pero solo logro apenas quitarse del camino, Felix rio, yo termine por desmembrar a uno de los guardias y corri hacia ella.

-¡BELLA!-grite alarmado, Jake volteo a ver, y en ese momento Alec se le avento hacia el cuello.

-¡JAKE!-grito ella parándose de golpe, aunque su equilibrio fallo un poco, ella frunció el entrecejo pero después vi volar por los aires a Alec, me preocupe, el tenia que haber deaparecido.

-Bella?

-Estoy bien..dejame!-recrimino, cuando la intente reconfortar.

-Es ilógico que un vampiro normal se canse…pero tu no eres una vampira normal…asi que quedate quieta..vamos bien-la mire directamente a los ojos.

-Solo un minuto-susurro ella con su vista fija en la mia.

Senti un fuerte golpe en mi espalda, me aleje de Bella involuntariamente, y cai en la rama de un árbol, este siento tan viejo y fuerte no se como carajos, con una de sus ramas me atravesó un costado.

-¡EDWARD!- grito Bella parándose y corriendo hacia mi, su escudo estaba fallando y los guardias la asechaban, intente moverme pero me dolio, un liquido de color morado y opaco comenzó a brotar de mi herida…¿SANGRE?..¿que me esta pasando?

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-grito Alice desde el centro, vi en su mente, y lo único que pude hacer fue gritar a la par con ella cuando vi….

*************************************************************************************************************

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…¡NO ME ODIEN Q YO LAS AMOOOOO! JAJAJAJAJAJA**

**COMPRENDAN Q SOY FANATICA DE DEJARLAS EN SUSPENSO…JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

**¿Q HABRA VISTO EDWARD EN LA CABECITA DE ALICE?...SEGURO NADA BUENO…SOLO TOK ESPERAR…**

**¿LES GUSTO EL CAP?**

**ORIGINALMENTE ESTE CAP ERA DE 12 OJAS DE WORD…PERO….LO REACOMODE Y ME DIERON 20 HOJAS!...ASI Q PS PARA K NO SE CANSEN TANTO DE LEER DECIDI ACORTARLO…Y DIVIDIRLO EN DOS…**

**AHORA SI…¡PROPAGANDA!:**

**ESTOS FICS ME TIENEN HASTA LA MUERTE DE LA FELICICIDAD…¡ESTOY SUPER ENGANCHADOS CON ELLOS Y PS SOY AMIGA DE LAS LECTORAS!...ASI Q HAY LES VA..**

**h t t p : / /w w w. f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 1 3 0 9 7 4 /1 / RECUERDAME (SIN ESPACIOS)**

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 0 3 8 1 7 1 / 1 / T O D O _CA M B I O

**ESTOS DOS SON DE MI GRAN AMIGAZA "MERY"…JUNTO CON MARY….ASI Q SE LOS RECOMIENDO…"TODO CAMBIO" YA ESTA FINALIZADO…CON EPILOGO Y TODO..ASI Q NADA PERDEN CON DARLE UNA LEIDITA Y DEJANDO U RR.**

**SIGAMOS:**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 9 5 6 2 3 5 / 1 / H e r o I n e -ESTE GENIAL FIC ES DE ****Lily Jane Granger****.**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 0 9 7 4 5 6 / 1 / P a r a _ e l _ a m o r _ n o _ h a y _ e d a d. DE ****TheGirlOfYourEyes**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 5 0 4 0 1 0 4 / 1 / C a s c a d a _ C I a n u r o DE: ****americnxidiot-translated**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 9 9 2 1 2 5 / 1 / T h e _ s h a r p e s t _ l I v e s **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 0 8 7 5 1 4 / 1 / E s t a s _ l i b r e _ e s t a _ n o c h e DE: ****AnneHilldweller**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 9 3 8 6 8 8 / 1 / A p o l o g I z e DE:** **M.-Way**

**Y FINALMENTE ESTA Q ME ENCANTA…Y ES DE MI AMIGA Y AFUERA DE ESO "VECINA" JAJAJAJAJA SI SOMOS DE ESAS..JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO EN SERIO BEKY**** ES UNA GRAN ESCRITORA Y SIEMPRE PROMOCIONA MIS FICS…Y AFUERA DE ESO ES ¡GENIAL!..**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 9 7 2 7 1 6 / 1 / U N _ A M O R _ P A R A _ L A _ E T E R N I D A D DE: ****bekyabc2**

**EN FIN…¡HAGANME ESE FAVOR Y PASENSE POR ESO FIC!..¡LES JURO Q NO SE ARREPNTIRAN!..¡SON GENIALES TODOOOOOOOOOOOOS!**

**TENGO MUCHOS FICS FAVORITOS..PERO SI ME PONGO A COLOCARLOS A TODOS AKI…NO ACABO..NUNK!..ASI Q SI DESEAN PASENSE POR MI LISTA DE HISTORIAS FAVORITAS..Y ALLI APARECERAN UN CHORRONTON DE FICS Q SON IGUAL DE GENIALES Q ESTOS.**

**AHORITA SI ME DEPSIDO Y PS ESTENSE ATENTOS…VIENE UN NUEVO FIC MIO…JEJEJEJE…**

**ESPERO SUS RR!**

**BESOS!**

**¡CUIDENCE!**

******************MELCHI**************** **


	13. ¡BEAT ME!

**¡BEAT ME!**

**EDWARD POV:**

En el momento que grite, Andrew que estaba peleando con una neófita, se alarmo, y no se como llego en un milisegundo a donde Bella, la aparto, y el recibió el ataque de Felix, rodaron varios metros mientras Bella, respiraba agitadamente y miraba en silencio la escena, cerro los ojos, y al momento vi como Felix se evaporaba como magia, sonreí, y me dolio, respire hondo…algo inecesario para un vampiro, y parti la rama, eso dolio más, y no pude evitar gritar.

-¡EDWARD!-grito Tanya que corria hacia mí.

Me adelante un poco, y pude salir de la rama, la "sangre", había dejado de brotar, y pude leer los pensamientos de algunos neófitos…¡mi sangre les atraia!..¡no puede ser!.

Ignore las voces, y comencé a buscar con la mirada a Bella..nada…¿Dónde estaba?

Tan distraído iba que no note cuando un neófito se me lanzo, afortunadamente, lo logre apartar y le arranque la cabeza sin problema.

Sonrei...cuando la vi…estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, más palida de lo normal, mi sonrisa se esfumo y corri hacia ella.

-¡BELLA!-

Jacob y Andrew giraron sus rostros, y gruñeron cuando vieron a Bella tan débil.

-¡SACALA DE AQUÍ!-gritaron a coro los dos.

Los mire incrédulos..estaba claramente desconcertado.

-¡LARGATE CON ELLA!-grito Andrew, que forcejeaba con un guardia.

-¡VETE!-me urgio Jacob, asentí, la levante y corri como una flecha por el espeso bosque.

Todo estaba en silencio,

No pajaros

No insectos

No hojas secas

No bestias

Nada

Solo silencio

Corri, corri como hace tanto no lo hacia

_-¿Edward?-me hablo Alice_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Corre hasta Canada..y por favor…no salgan hasta que te lo diga._

_-Esta bien..¿como están por alla?_

_-¡Super bien!..¡el único herido has sito tu!...y ya nos quedan pocos…¿Cómo esta bella?_

_-Sigue inconciente…¿estas segura que es vampira?_

_-Edward…ni siquiera duerme…solo esta cobrando energias…le tomaria menos tiempo..si se alim..este nada olvidalo..corre hasta Canada_

_-¡ALICE!..¿que tiene que hacer Bella?_

_-Uh..no estoy segura de decirte_

_-¡Alice!..¡es de urgencia!_

_-¡Esta bien!..mira debes darle sangre..la de un mamífero preferiblemente._

_-¿Segura?_

_-Completamente..¡AUCH!..¡MALDITA ZORRA ME LA PAGARAS!..¡ACABO DE RASGAR MI VESTIDO DE ARMANI!..¡BYE BRO!_

_-Adios Alice-_rei un poco…esa era mi hermana.

Llegue hasta canada, en pocos minutos, respire profundamente para poder captar el olor de algún animal..nada…¿Cómo es posible?..¡si estamos en medio de un bosque!

Piensa Edward..Piensa

Deje a Bella en el suelo delicadamente sobre una cama de musgo y algunas flores silvestres…¡una imagen digna de recordar!..¡se veía hermosísima!...¡basta Edward!...¡concentrate!

Camine unos metros en busca de algo…pero nada

Al borde de la locura, corri hacia Bella otra vez y la acoste en mi regazo, su cabeza colgaba delicadamente sobre mi brazo y seguía con sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Bella?

-….

-¿Bella?-la sacudi un poco..nada

-¡Bella!

-mmm

-Escuchame…aguanta un poco más…levanta tu cabeza un poco, y muerde mi muñeca.

-¿Uh?- solo abrió un poco los ojos, y me miro como si tuviera 3 cabezas.

-Necesitas sangre..vamos..muerdeme.-le ordene extendiendo mi brazo derecho.

-No

-Si..vamos!

-Te va a doler

-No me importa…lo único que importa aquí eres tu.

Ella me sonrio apagadamente y asintió, puse mi muñeca en su boca, ella dudo, pero luego apretó sus labios en torno a mi muñeca y mordió.

Al principio dolió horriblemente, tuve que apretar mi boca para no gritar

Una quemazón empezó desde la mordedura, pero luego solo sentí un calor delicioso que empezó en mi muñeca y se extendió por cada celula de mi muerto cuerpo.

Bella, apretó más su boca, y no pude evitar gemir..no de dolor si no de placer…

Ella se aparto, pero negué con la cabeza.

-No pares-le dije con voz ronca, ella frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué?

-Necesitas alimentarte-le menti..bueno necesitaba alimentarse..pero le diije eso cegado por la lujuria.

-Ya estoy bien-e intento levantarse, en un impulso la tome de la muñeca y la estampe contra mi.

-Mentirosa..

-Edward..en serio..ya estoy bien-me dijo forcejeando con migo.

-No..

Ella suspiro profundamente, y tomo mi muñeca bruscamente, la mordió y esta vez no sentí dolor, la ola de placer se incremento, y mi entrepierna dolio.

Es que sencillamente esto era la cosa más erotica que había visto en mis casi 100 años de vida.

Bella levanto la mirada para luego bajarla hasta mi problema..

Ella rio y alzo su cabeza, al contemplar su rostro vi que su labio estaba untado de mi sangre, llevado por el deceo me acerque y roce mi nariz con la suya

Viendola directamente a los ojos..que ahora eran de un purpura con matices rojos.

-Tienes sangre aquí-y en un suave toque presione mis labios con los suyos, succionando la sangre y aprovechando para probar sus delicados y dulces labios.

-Edw..-no la deje terminar, pues ahora si la bese en serio, tomando su rostro rudamente y haciéndola caer al suelo.

Comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban grácilmente, y mis manos se deleitaban con la suave textura de la piel de su fina cintura.

-mmmm…Edward…

-Shhhhhh…solo dejate llevar…permíteme complacerte esta noche-le susurre en el oído mientras le mordisqueaba su lóbulo, a esto ella gimio fuertemente, y me puse a mil.

**ALICE POV:**

Estaba parada en una gigantesca hoguera, echando los restos de Cayo mientras el resto de la familia se abrazaba, y se felicitaba, gire mi rostro y vi a Tanya que estaba seria y mirando al infinito.

La ignore, segui entretenida y de repente todo se volvió negro.

_-mmmm…Edward…_

_-Shhhhhh…solo dejate llevar…permíteme complacerte esta noche-le susurro en el oído mientras le mordisqueaba su lóbulo, a esto ella gimio fuertemente, y el también se dejo llevar._

-¡OH POR DIOS!-grite eufórica, y todos me miraron con una ceja alzada.

-Amor..¿tuviste una visión?-me pregunto mi Jazz

Asenti con mi cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Qué viste?

-Bella y Edward..-fue lo que respondi y alce las cejas sugestivamente.

Jazz abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-V-A-Y-A- separo cada letra aturdido.

-¿Mi hermanito ya va a dejar de ser virgen?-pregunto saltando Emmett, y Rosalie solo rio fuertemente.

Rei, y todos los Cullen reimos..menos los Denali.

-¿Cómo es posible que MI Eddie este con esa niña?-chillo la estúpida de Tanya, que se levanto y camino hacia mi.

-Eso fue lo que vi-respondi cruzando los brazos a la altura de mi pecho, y descansando mi peso en un pie.

-Pues debes estar mal..¡EDWARD Y YO NOS VAMOS A CASAR!

-¡BRINCOS DIERAS ESTUPIDA!-grito Rosalie que ya estaba a mi lado.

-¡TU CALLATE OXIGENADA!

-¡CALLATE TU!..¡EDWARD SIEMPRE HA ESTADO ENAMORADO DE BELLA!..¡Y ELLA DE EL!..¡TU SOLO FUISTE UNA SIMPLE DISTRACCIÓN!..¡UN JUGUETE!-le grite mientras Jasper ponía una mano en mi hombro tratando de tranquilizarme, y Emm hacia lo mismo con su esposa.

-¡HAYA PAZ!-gritaron Eleazar y Carlisle a la vez.

-Esto deben solucionarlo Edward, Bella, y Taya…nadie de la familia tiene derecho a meterse en esto.

Eleazar asintió en silencio.

-Tanya..a casa..¡ahora!-le ordeno, ella bajo la cabeza y lo siguió.

-Nos veremos mañana Eleazar-se despidió Carlisle, con un abrazo, y salieron.

-¿Alice?-me llamo Andrew.

-¿Si?

-¿No queda ningún volturi?-pregunto con semblante pensativo y sombrio.

-No…creo que en el castillo solo quedan algunos guardias, pero se dispersaran.

-Oh..ya veo-y siguio con su mirada triste.

-Jazz..quiero estar sola con Andrew.-le dije a mi esposo, el frunció el entrecejo.

-Tranquilo..solo serán unos minutos-mi esposo, miro una vez a Andrew, asintió en comprensión y partió con los demás.

-¿Es cierto que ella esta con el?-me pregunto evitando mi mirada.

-Si.-susurre

-Lo sabia..ah..estan hechos el uno para el otro.-dijo resignado mirándome con una sonrisa trsite.

-Andrew..se que es difícil…pero están enamorados se aman-y le di un suave apretón a su mano.

-Lo se…aunque siempre estare allí para ella..si Edward se descuida…se la quito..-bromeo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Sigues con nosotros?-le pregunte.

-No creo..quiero viajar por unos días…aunque claro, siempre vendre de visita-me sonrio cálidamente.

-Lo se..ademas…te vere venir-y le señale mi cabeza.

-Cierto..la Medium- y volvió a reir.

-¿Por qué te veo viajando con una mujer?

-¿Uh?

-Si si si…una vampira!..de cabellos negros, del alto de Rosalie…y se están abrazando.

-¿Tiene una cicatriz por el cuello?

-Si

-¡oh!...es mi hermanita..Mariane..tu no la conociste..ella partió antes de que ustedes llegaran solo me dejo una nota…y se marcho…ella es asi…libre como el viento- me respondió teatralmente, rei, pero algo me incomodaba.

-Nos vemos luego…Allie-se despidió Andrew, lo abrace y camine hacia la entrada del bosque.

Tenia mucho que pensar

Algo me daba mala espina

Algo con esa tal Mariane..no me gustaba

Y sabia que si ella regresaba…solo traería una sola cosa

Problemas..muchos problemas.


	14. DESPUES DE LA CALMA

**DESPUES DE LA CALMA…¿UH?**

**¡¡TORMENTA!!**

**BELLA POV:**

Cuando Edward me dijo eso, me quede petrificada…no sabia que hacer…

Era cierto que amaba a Edward…pero

Siempre existe un pero…

Alice estaba muy rara y tensa cuando Tanya llego, con el resto de su famila…siempre hasta en mi vida de humana desconfie de la hermosa vampira, y el solo hecho de imaginármela hacia que mi autoestima ya de por si baja fuera de menos cero.

¿Qué si Edward y Tanya..?

¡NO!

_Bella no puedes decir nada..tu lo dejaste..¿recuerdas?..no tienes ningún derecho sobre el._

Dolio mucho esa frase…pero era la verdad

La verdad duele…y bastante.

Aunque me partiera el alma apartarme de Edward en estos momentos no podía ceder antes sus encantos…no…talvez el tenga algo con Tanya, y yo como siempre lo arruine…no…talvez el es feliz con ella..y solo el quiera vengarce por lo que le hice

Estaba decidido…no me haría daño…y tampoco yo a el.

Me deshice de su agarre, y me sente en la raíz del gran eucalipto que nos cubria.

Edward me miro con ojos apagados, vacios y tristes.

-¿Es por el cierto?-me pregunto apretando sus manos en el tronco arrancando parte de el, y tensando la mandibula.

-¿Quién?

-Pues quien va a ser..¡Andrew!-me respondió entre dientes, mientras su mirada se volvia negro carbón.

-No..el no tiene nada que ver con esto…Edward..ya nos hicimos mucho daño.-le respondi con voz entrecortada y evitando la hostilidad de su mirada.

-Solo por que tu lo quisiste asi-me respondió con feroz sorna e ironia.

Muy bien, el fue el que empezó.

-¡¿Ah si?!...¡¿pensabas que cuando tuviera 80 años convertirme en vampira?!..date cuenta de una cosa Edward…yo no podía esperar más..¡tu no tenias derecho a decidir sobre mi!...¡la elección la hice yo!..¡por que te amaba!..¡porque `pensaba dejar toda mi humanidad para estar de una maldita vez a tu la do por toda la eternidad!-me pare de golpe, y comencé gesticular con mucha ira, el me miro sorprendido, pero luego se paro, cuando el estaba a punto de contraatacar, me le adelante.

-Entonces me di cuenta que estaba embarazada..¡BINGO!..una sorpresa más para la loca vida de Bella Swan…¡¿Qué quierias que hiciera Edward?!..¡¿Qué fuera a tu casa y te dijera.."mira Edward..no se como decirte esto…pero estoy embarazada…y como ayer tuvimos una pelea..¿hacemos las pases?..."…no Edward!...yo tengo dignidad y orgullo, tal vez signifique muy poca cosa para ti…pero con el tiempo aprendi que valgo mucho…además yo ya estaba en Phoenix…¡no quería volver a ese maldito pueblo!..¡donde todo me recordaba a ti!..¡no después de todo lo que nos dijimos!..¡después de que lo dejaramos asi!...después de que te rindieras…y como siempre…decidieras…por mi-le susurre esto último con voz dura y dolida.

Guarde silencio..esperando una respuesta por parte de él..La cual nunca llego.

-¡Di algo!-le dije al borde del colapso.

-¿Todo gira en torno a eso cierto?..en torno a tu transformación…-susurro con voz ausente, tenía la vista perdida.

-En parte…solo te pedía eso Edward…ser como tu…pero ya ves…las cosas no son siempre como quieres.-le respondí con voz acida y envenenada.

-Y entonces conociste a…Andrew-me susurro el girándose a verme fijamente.

-Exacto….el si tuvo el valor para hacerlo.

-Pero no lo amas-respondio rápidamente, muy seguro de si el entrecejo, ¿y a el le constaba.?

-¿Tu que sabes?-le replique molesta.

-Por que si lo amaras…no hubieras correspondido a mi beso-dijo con un tono picaro en su voz, y con sus hermosos ojos dorados brillando con deceo y lujuria.

Idiota..Hermosos..pero..idiota!

-Solo fue la confusión del desmayo- menti.

-Si claro

-Basta ya…me voy lejos de ti-y comencé a caminar hacia el sendero del espeso bosque.

-¿A dónde?..si sabes que siempre te sigo.

-Corrección..solo una sola vez no me seguiste.-le pique para molestarlo.

-¿Podrias por favor olvidar eso?

-Lo siento los peores recuerdos son los que más perduran-le dije encojiendome de hombros.

-¿Y a donde iras?-respondio medio divertido…dando por terminado el tema anterior.

Mierda..¡no sabia donde carajos estaba!

-Estamos en canada..-respondio a mi silenciosa pregunta, frunci nuevamente el ceño.

-¿Cómo llegamos hasta aca?...se suponía que estábamos en Japón-pregunte medio aturdida.

-Corriendo-respondio encojiendose de hombros y restándola importancia a la cosa.

-Claro se me olvidaba que eres un super vampiro-le dije sarcásticamente.

-Si eso me lo repetías cuando estaba en tu cama-me dijo malvadamente volviendo ese acento sexi y con ojos picaros.

¡Oh por Dos!

-La mujeres sabemos fingir muy bien-le respondi para enojarlo más.

-Si no te conociera tan bien…hubieras herido mi ego…pero como se que disfrutabas tanto teniendo sexo con migo…no me molesta…-me respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

-Estupido-le susurre mordazmente.

-Yo también te amo querida-me dijo mandándome un beso bolado.-Y algún día seras mi esposa..y te hare gritar.."oh si mi super vampiro"..nuevamente, cuando estemos en la luna de miel..y por el resto de la eternidad-dijo como si ya lo diera por hecho apreté los puños, y lo mire envenenadamente.

-En tus sueños…ah!..se me olvidaba..¡no puedes soñar!..awww!...pobre de ti…no se te hara el casarme con tigo-le dije fingiendo un puchero

-Te tengo noticias cariño..tu tampoco puedes!

-No es que me afecte la falta de sueños..tanto como a otros.

-Bien esta conversación fue estúpida y rara…mas que todo rara-me dijo tratando de ocultar su risa, acenti y sonreí.

-Tengo que volver-dije sin mirar, y dándole la espalda.

-No es necesario…ya vienen para aca

-Ah..ok…¿y los niños?

-Rose ya viene en camino con ellos

-¿Los….volturis?

-Exterminados..-en el perfecto rostro de Edward se formo una sonrisa.

-Gracias a Dios-le dije mirando al cielo.

Pasaron varios minutos de incomodo silencio, sin atrevernos a mirarnos, iba a plantear tema de conversación cuando llegaron los Cullen.

-¡BELLS EDDIE!-grito Emmett corriendo hacia nosotros y alzándonos al aire a la vez, sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-¡hermanito oso!-le dije abrazandolo fuertemente.

-Emmett-se limito a contestar Edward con una sonrisa.

Luego pasamos a brazos de Esme, que nos regalo una sonrisa maternal, pero al ver el nulo contacto entre Edward y yo, se giro hacia Alice, que no paraba de mirarnos, y fruncir sus cejas hasta casi juntarlas.

-No lo entiendo-se limito a contestar, me encoji de hombros, y segui por el resto de la familia.

Jasper al igual que Carlisle traian miradas tristes..no entendía nada.

-¿Alice?-me pare en frente de ella, pero ella no dijo nada ni se inmuto.

-Algo debe andar mal en mi..seguro-susurro mas para ella que para mi.

-¿Alice?

Ella iba a contestar cuando llego Rosalie, en un carro negro muy lujoso.

-¡¡MAMI!!-gritaron a la vez mis retoños, me agache a su altura, y me prepare para recibirlos.

-¡MIS NIÑOS!!!-les respondi con una gran sonrisa, y abrazandolos, queriendo nunca dejarlos ir.

-¡¡te extrañamos tanto!!-dijeron los dos a la vez, solte una carcajada, y ellos se miraron mutuamente.

-Se suponía que la que hablo primero siempre soy yo..-dijo mi niña haciendo un puchero.

-Ah..pues fijate que yo naci primero que tu…-respondio mi Antony..rei.

Los dos iban a comenzar a replicar, cuando Edward intervino.

-¿No hay nada para mi?

-¡¡PAPI!!-gritaron mis niños safandose de mi abrazo y corriendo hacia su padre.

_Padre, padre, padre…_esa palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza como martillo.

Los tres se abrazaron, y me gire para darles un poco de privacidad.

-¡¡OH BELLA TE EXTRAÑAMOS TANTO TANTO!!-gritaron Rose y Alice a la vez, la reacción de Rose me confundió.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar Isabella..-me murmuro Rosalie dándome una sonrisa sincera, solo me limite a acentir.

Alice me abrazo, cuando me acorde de algo.

-¿Dónde esta Andrew?-pregunte con el pánico corriéndome por las venas, si a el le hubiera pasado algo…no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Jake

-¿Y Jake?..¿y el resto de la manada?-estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

-Calma Bells…todos están bien..Jake regreso a la Push..dice que cuando vuelvas a Forks vayas a visitarlo, y Andrew..-Alice de repente guardo silencio, y agacho la cabeza.

-¿Qué?..¿Que hay con Andrew?

-Bella el decidió irse…no dijo cuando volverá…solo se marcho.-me dijo Allie, trague pesado..¡esto no podía estar pasando!..¡el es como la tercera parte de mi corazón!.

-Necesito pensar..-dije dándole una mirada a Rose de "cuida a los niños", ella sonrio y asintió, Edward que me miraba fijamente se paro, comencé a caminar por un sendero, y sentía que alguien me seguía.

-Edward quiero estar sola…y es en serio-le dije sin mirarlo y con mi voz fría y cortante.

-Bella

-Ve con los niños-y comencé a correr esperando que no me siguiera.

Corri aproximadamente unos 50 kilometros esperando alejarme lo más posible.

Llegue a una especie de plano, y me sente en la nieve, y allí me rompi.

Andrew..¿por que?

Solloce y llore sin lagrimas perdiendo totalmente la nocion del tiempo.

Respire y me llego un olor a…

Vampiro..

Me agazape y mostre los dientes

Vi salir entre los arboles a una vampira hermosa

Tanya

-Tranquila Isabella..solo vine a hablar.-me dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dije relajándome solo un poco.

-Hablar sobre algo que por derecho y desde siempre me ha pertenecido-dijo avanzando a paso humano hacia mi.

Edward…¿pero que..

-No se de que me hablas

-Por supuesto que sabes..es Edward

-Edward no es un objeto…

-Puede que tengas razón…solo viene a decirte…que no te metas más con el..el es MIO…y tu perdiste tu oportunidad cuando lo dejaste..asi que ahora apártate de su camino…y dejalo con una verdadera mujer…-me dijo alzando su cabeza imponentemente.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-le dije adoptando nuevamente mi posición de ataque.

-Tomalo como quieras…solo…dejalo…piérdete con los mocosos, y no vuelvas nunca más…el y yo nos AMAMOS, y nos vamos a CASAR.-me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

¿_Ellos se van a ….casar?..no no…¿Por qué me beso?..¿esta jugando con migo..otra vez?_

La respuesta vino rápidamente a mi mente

_SI_

Siempre fui solo un juguete para el

Un

Conejillo de indias

Un…experimento.

-Pues felicidades…son tal para cual…una mujer como tu…se merece a un hombre como el-le dije con doble sentido al parecer ella lo noto, porque me mostro los dientes, y gruño.

-¡JA!..¡Tienes envidia!

-Envidia de lo bueno…pero de ustedes?..¡Por Dios!

Tanya levanto la mano dispuesta pegarme, y yo tense mis musculos lista para saltarle al cuello.

-¡TU QUE LE TOCAS UN PELO Y YO QUE TE DESCUARTIZO ZORRA!-rugio una voz muy conocida a mis espaldas.

Tanya gruño más fuerte, pero dejo su postura de ataque y sonrio con suficiencia.

Andrew apareció delante de mi, protegiéndome, una alegría me inundo el corazón..muerto, ¡tenia de nuevo a mi tercera parte de mi corazón!

¡PERO EL ESTABA EN PELIGRO!

-Adrew..vamonos-le urgi en un susurro.

-Eso corre estúpida..¡huye!-me respondió ella mirándome envenenadamente.

-Soy una dama…no me quiero ensuciar.

-¡JA!..¿dama?..¡si tu te le metiste por los ojos a MI Eddie!..¡y por eso te embarazaste para poder engatusarlo y separarlo de mi!- dijo avanzando, Andrew rugio.

-¡ELLA NO ES UNA CUALQUIERA!..¡TU SI QUE LO ERES PERRA!-le dijo Andrew, enseñándole los colmillos, ella retrocedió, en ese momento aparecieron de nuevo los Cullen.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Carlisle, mirando en shok la escena.

-¡Esta estúpida me insulto!- se me adelanto la estúpida de Tanya, rugi tratando de safarme de Andrew quien no aflojo su agarre.

-¡Eso no es verdad!..¡tu la seguiste hasta aquí y le buscaste pleito!-me defendió Alice, y Rose también.

-¿Eddie le vas a creer a ellas?-dijo Tanya restregándose contra Edward y poniendo ojos de cordero degollado.

-¡BASTA!-dijo Emm quien miraba con asco la escena.

-Tanya…ve con tu padre y tus hermanas…-le dijo Carlisle tratando de contener su enojo.

-Pero…-ella iba a protestar, cuando apareció Mariane.

¿Mariane?

¡MARIANE!

Sonrei con mucha efusividad, al igual que Andrew quien ya estaba a mi lado agarrándome de la cintura.

-¡TIA MARIANE!-gritaron mis hijos quien se safaronde Rosalie y corrieron hacia su tia.

-¡¿Qué tal enanos?!

-Muy bien..te extrañamos tanto tiita!

-Yo también mis niños…¡BELLS!..¡ANDREW!-y al instante ya la teníamos unida a nosotros abrazandonos.

-Me da gusto verte hermana-le dijo Andrew quien la abrazaba todavía.

-Me hiciste mucha falta Marie-le dije sinceramente, ella se separo y miro a los Cullen.

Escaneo a cada uno de la familia, y me moleste un poco cuando su mirada duro más de cinco segundos en Edward.

Alice no sonreía y tampoco Rosalie, Esme si avanzo y le sonrio cálidamente.

-Mucho gusto querida..mi nombre es Esme-le dijo cordialmente Esme, en ese momento la mirada de Mariane se desvio del cuerpo de Edward.

-Encantada señora Cullen.

-¡Oh por favor quitame el señora!..dime solo Esme

Mariane asintió, le siguió Carlisle, quienes con un breve apretón de manos se soltaron.

-Mi nombre es Emmett, pero puedes decirme Emm, soy el hermanito de Bells-dijo sonrientemente Emm, Mariane le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la notaba anciosa y muy apresurada por algo.

-Alice-dijo a regañadientes Allie quien ni siquiera miro a Mariane y se miraba las uñas de las manos, con fingido desinteres.

¿Qué pasa con Allie?

-Rosalie-le respondió aun más fría Rose.

¿Pero que pasa con estas dos?

-Soy Edward..-el iba a continuar, cuando Mariane lo tenia preso en un abrazo efusivo y le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Muchisimo gusto..soy Mariane..espero que podamos conocernos mejor-le dijo sonriendo excesivamente, Tanya le gruño fuertemente, y Mariane frunció el entrecejo, y se alejo unos pasos, pero no despego la vista de Edward.

Ahora si estaba realmente molesta…

¿Acaso a Mariane también le gusto Edward?

¡Oh por Dios!

¡Si es más que obvio!

Ahora no era solo Tanya si no también Mariane.

Claro…apenas saliamos de un problema..y ya estaba metida en otro lio.

Edward siguiéndome a todas partes, y detrás de el Tanya y Mariane, y yo tratando de amar a Andrew, quien no soportaba a Edward, y por ultimo Jake quien no resistía tampoco a Edward, y prefería verme sola que junto a Edward.

¡Mi gozo en un pozo!

¡GENIAL SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL!

********************************************************************************************************

**mmmm..¿buenas?..¿todavia están allí?...mmm..bueno en el caso que si…**

**¡LO LAMENTO MUCHO!..EN SERIO!...no debi tardar tanto, pero como algunas ya saben entre a la U, y ps si apenas me queda time.**

**Ah..pero aki esta el cap…¡por fin!..**

**Ya apareció Mariane..saben antes me caia bn, pero como que ahora..mmm..digamos que la ¿odio?...si eso..¡la odio!..jejejeje…ya verán lo que pasara con esta vampira…no se la pondrá nada fácil a Tanya ni mucho menos a Edward.**

**Asi como Edward persigue a Bella, Mariane lo hara con nuestro Eddie…multiplicado por¿3…o…4?**

**Como sea…en fin….ahora si este melodrama, se podrá muuuuuuuuy bueno….digamos que por cosas de la vida, los Denali tendrán que mudarse con los Cullen a Forks..¿y adivinen quien esta en Forks?...ps un lindo lobito de pelo rojizo…quien le hara la vida imposible a Edward junto con Andrew…**

**¿A caso no aman a Andrew?..ps yo si…y lo bueno es que abra Andrew para rato..jejejeje.**

**Un nuevo amor surgirá…¿Quién sera?**

**No se pierdan la próxima actualización por este mismo fic, misma autora cuando a ella se le de la gana publicar…jejejejeje..no mentiras…cuando la U la deje.**

**lasa2301:** **ya te agregue chik, asi que ps espero hablar con tigo y ps acordar algo, acerca de lo de mi fic…¡graxias!..cuidate**

**¡CUIDENC TODAS!**

**¡LAS AMO!**

**¡ESPERO RR!**

**¡TENGANME PACIENCIA!**

*******MELCHI********


End file.
